


Light

by kirani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the Harry Potter series, beginning the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, where certain secrets become public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Open at the Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge (ericandy on Tumblr) so if some of the happenings seem a little forced it was for the prompts. Each chapter is several days of prompts. Not beta'd. Please review!

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

Harry was halfway down to the lake when he saw the shock of blonde hair in the shade of a tree. He quickened his pace and nearly ran the rest of the way to the shore, where Draco was skipping pebbles across the surface. 

“Are you done scaring me half to death, now?” He yelled when he was nearly upon him.

“I could say the same of you, Potter,” he drawled without turning. 

The last 24 hours had been a mess. The destruction of the final horcruxes and the final battle between the Boy Who Lived and Lord Voldemort had taken a toll on everyone; no one knew that like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. 

But the most dramatic bit, to these two boys at least, was a secret between only them.

“We had an agreement,  _Malfoy_ ,” Harry responded, emphasizing his last name.

“Yeah, one that involved you not dying!” Draco turned then and Harry could see that his eyes were red and puffy. “Do you have any idea how  _mad_ I was at you when Hagrid carried you in?”

“Why does everyone focus on that bit?” Harry mumbled. “I didn’t have much of a choice, you know. I couldn’t keep letting everyone die for me.” He had trouble raising his eyes back up to Draco’s.

“Harry Sodding Hero Potter saves the day once again. So proud.” His words bit at Harry, who took a half-step back, before moving closer. Draco shied away from the outstretched hand.

“Draco, I’m sorry—” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Potter.” Draco cut him off.

“Dray—” Harry grasped for words, his eyes searching out something, anything, in Draco’s face except for a boy who had given him up for dead. Had cried over this fact. Even after it was proven false. 

They had stolen moments between them, soft faces they only shared when they were alone; they had brief touches in the corridors, the need for touch masked with fronted hostility. 

But now it could all be over, all their secrets come to surface. Harry had fulfilled his fate at the tender age of 17. Draco had survived being a pawn of the greatest dark wizard of history. He had made his bad choices, and all the while, Harry was there.

Until he wasn’t.

“What can I do?” Harry tried to keep his voice steady, but his mind was running overtime. After all he’d lost, he wanted just this to be his.

Just _this_.

Draco turned around to face Harry again. After a pause that felt like an age, he held out his hand.

Harry let out a bark of a laugh, the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding escaping all at once from his thin frame. He took Draco’s hand and they turned together to face the lake, smiles on both their faces.

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere**

“So what now?” 

Harry turned to Draco, “Now? Nothing.”

He sat down on the grass and tugged Draco by his hand down with him. Harry stretched his legs in front of him on the bank of the lake, and Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. They entwined their fingers together in the grass between them and shared a small sigh of contentment.

“I won’t last, you know,” Draco murmured. 

“I know.”

Neither boy spoke as the sun set over the lake.

As the hot summer air dissipated and the evening breeze blew chilly on their skin, the two boys stretched out on the grass. Harry tucked his left hand behind his head, the other wrapped around Draco’s shoulders, his blonde head resting easily on Harry’s chest. 

It was comfortable in a way they never got at Hogwarts.

So of course it was over too soon.

“Harry?” The unwelcome voice drifted across the lake and Draco bolted upright from his sleepy state.

“Here,” Harry mumbled, half hoping they wouldn’t hear.

Ron and Hermione came into view a moment later, still clutching each other’s hands like a lifeline, even with the fighting done.

“Took them long enough,” muttered Draco and Harry restrained a giggle.

“There you are, Harry,” Hermione began, but Ron interrupted.

“What’s he doing here?”

Draco and Harry looked at each other, they hadn’t exactly decided what they were going to say yet. With an imperceptible nod to Harry, Draco got up.

“I was just leaving.” He strode off, leaving a confused Ron and Hermione in his wake.

They watched him go for a moment, then turned together back to Harry.

“Um… We’re kind of together… I guess…” Harry blushed and turned away from the pair, studying the toes of his trainers.

When neither said anything for a long moment, Harry looked up again. Both seemed utterly taken aback, before Hermione closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m so happy for you!” she shrieked and Harry flinched back. She released him but held his upper arms and grinned at him.

“You are?”

“Yes! You two have been dancing around each other for years!”

“Ron?” Harry peaked out from behind Hermione.

“Happy for you, mate,” Ron promised, now studying his own trainers.

Hermione’s face fell into a worried frown and she returned to Ron’s side. She twined her fingers into his and he looked up at her and smiled weakly. She returned a soft smile and he reluctantly turned back to Harry.

“I am, really,” he assured. “It’s just a lot to take in. I didn’t even know you were gay.”

“I’m sorry, Ron, I didn’t mean to spring it up like this –“

“It’s fine,” Ron cut him off. “You don’t need to justify your happiness to me. You deserve it.” A real smile accompanied his last statement, and Harry returned it.

“Thanks, mate.”

“Is it safe now?” Draco called from a clump of trees.

The trio laughed and Draco stepped out.

“Yes, no one’s going to hex you.” Harry grinned at him as he approached.

“Not unless you break his heart!” Ron retorted, but a broad smile was still plastered on his face.

“Fair enough.” Draco drawled before wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he squeezed Draco. “This could actually work.”

**Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie**

Back in their fifth year, the first Quidditch game of the season had been Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Ron had just been made keeper, and Harry and Draco’s personal rivalry was in full force.

After the game, Draco had led the Slytherins in a nasty chant against Ron and Harry, Fred, and George had attacked him.

He deserved it.

The subsequent lifetime Quidditch ban from Umbridge had more than angered Harry; it had been the last straw. After classes were out that Friday, Harry had found Draco alone on the Astronomy tower with the help of the Marauders Map.

“Malfoy,” Harry sneered as he stepped out of the shadows.

“Should’ve known you’d follow me here, Potter,” Draco spat back, still looking off the edge of the tower. “Come to take another swing at me?”

Harry bristled at the insinuation. “I’ve come to tell you to lay off my team.”

“Your team? I thought you were off the team?” Draco turned to him with his best smirk.

“Just— lay off Ron.”

“Or what?” Draco rose from his seat on the stone floor and stood eye-to-eye with Harry. “I’m not scared of you, Potter.”

Harry stepped closer to Draco, “You should be.”

Draco stepped closer, leaving their faces only a handbreadth apart. “Well I’m not.”

After a long moment of the boys staring each other down, Draco suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of Harry’s robes and kissed him full on the mouth.

The kiss was not pleasant, but it was not meant to be. It was a display of power, not of affection.

After he had mashed his teeth against Harry’s mouth to his satisfaction, Draco shoved him back and strode from the tower.

Harry had stood in shock for a moment before falling to his knees.

Back in the present, Harry had an idea. “You up for some Quidditch?” he asked Ron. It seemed appropriate somehow.

“Sure, lemme go grab a broom,” he shrugged. Harry smiled and turned to Malfoy, “You?”

“Sure,” he gave a small smile.

By the time all three boys had gathered their brooms they had also gathered Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Ginny. Hermione perched herself in the stands.

When they had all gathered on the pitch, Ginny stopped short.

“Um, hi Malfoy,” she turned to Harry with her eyebrow raised and gestured unsubtly at the Slytherin.

“Just a friendly pick-up game,” he said as he sidled over to Draco’s side, standing a little close than two mates did. Dean, Seamus and Ginny all exchanged looks, but Ron cut them off by grabbing a broom and taking off for the goal posts. “I call Keeper!”

Dean shrugged and took off for the other goal posts. Harry hefted the quaffle and divided the teams. “Right, so, Draco, Ron, and I against you two and Dean?”

“Right,” Ginny said absent-mindedly, still confused.

Draco and Harry passed the quaffle lazily between them as Ginny and Seamus sorted out strategy. Soon, the game was lively and everyone had forgotten Draco wasn’t exactly a regular member of their pick-up games.

As the sun went down over the Forbidden Forest, they circled lazily back to the ground. Hermione had come down from the stands and walked towards the sweaty group.

“Harry’s team won, 60-50,” she announced as she drew close.

“Ah, good game, mate,” Dean held out a hand to Malfoy. Everyone stared as Draco grinned and shook it heartily. “Good game,” he agreed.

As the group walked up to the castle, Draco and Harry fell behind. Draco caught Harry’s hand in his own.

“I’d like to take you on a proper date,” he said softly. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at them and smiled before turning forward and hurrying to catch up with the others, leaving them alone, as it were.

“I’d like that,” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

**Day 4: On a date**

The next day, Harry and Draco found themselves at The Three Broomsticks. Draco had waved Harry off and bought them a round of butterbeers and they were now sitting in the corner booth trying to figure out what exactly one did on a date.

“So,” Harry said, staring at his butterbeer.

“So,” Draco mimicked as he watched Harry trace the condensation off his mug. “Since when are you awkward around me, Potter?” he teased.

“I’m not awkward,” Harry mumbled, but his blush betrayed him.

Draco smirked and slid closer to him. Harry looked up and smiled as Draco’s thigh lined up with his, their knees touching under the table. The shared body heat relaxed him.

“What are we actually supposed to do?” he whispered.

Draco laughed. “Haven’t you ever been on a date, Harry?”

“Yeah. It was a disaster,” Harry muttered as he took a swig of butterbeer.

“Well, what’s gonna happen is this,” Draco spoke confidently. “We are going to ignore the rest of the world and I am going to flirt with you until you can’t see straight.”

Harry laughed, “Dray, are you trying to tell me that you like me?”

“I’m going to kiss that cheeky grin right off your face,” Draco replied, but only stared at Harry.

“Well?”

“Later. I rather like it.”

Harry laughed and downed his butterbeer.

After another round of butterbeers (Harry paid), the two found themselves walking to the shrieking shack.

When they could see the shack over the hill, Harry started laughing uncontrollably. Draco furrowed his brow and stopped as Harry bent over laughing.

“Remember,” Harry gasped, “when I hit you with phantom snowballs here?” He began to giggle anew.

“And then your floating head popped out of the sky? Yes, though I’d rather forget,” Draco drawled.

“Your face was priceless!”

“Yes, yes, didn’t you get detention for that?” Draco retorted.

“Oh, ruin my fun, why don’t you?” but Harry had straightened up and was smiling at Draco.

Draco held out his hand and Harry took it as they walked down the grassy slope towards the shack. Draco pulled Harry off the path and settled on a fallen log, pulling Harry down next to him.

“Two can play at that game,” he smiled. “Remember the first time I kissed you?”

Harry did. His mind wandered back to it.

Their meetings after that first kiss had been even more confusing than the first.

By an unspoken agreement, neither had told their friends. They continued meeting, always alone, one or the other mad. In the silence that fell after they had aired their complaint, they rushed towards each other and met lips first: gnashing teeth and battling tongues until one of them pulled away. Hands that had been fisted in robes dropped as though the garment was hot. They fled in different directions.

By the end of their fifth year, though, the pretenses were weak. The kisses were less angry, though still frantic, and always a struggle for power. They began to linger after the kiss broke. The last day before the summer holiday, they kissed again and again before fleeing, both red in the cheeks.

When they returned for sixth year, they had actually talked.

“What are we doing?” Harry had gone straight to the point.

“Who cares?” Draco had responded and had seized Harry’s robes and gone in for a kiss. But Harry had pulled back.

“We’re kissing. We’re not even fighting anymore, just kissing. I actually _missed_ you Draco. What the fuck are we _doing_?”

Draco looked at him blankly, he had no idea.

“I missed you, too,” he said finally.

“Right,” Harry said, pushing up his glasses. He pulled Draco in by his waist this time, and kissed him. Draco had reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair.

When they had parted, they had smiled.

After that, the pretenses had dropped entirely.

**Day 5: Kissing**

“How about another?” Draco pulled Harry from his reverie.

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled shyly.

This kiss was unlike any that had come before it. Draco fit his hand to Harry’s jaw and pulled him in slowly; there was no reason to hurry now, they had all the time in the world. As Draco drew closer to Harry’s face, his gaze fixed on his lips, Harry’s eyes flickered closed. As their lips met Draco’s eyes closed as well, his pale lashes brushing Harry’s cheek as he angled his head.

As Draco opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, he felt Harry’s hand snake through his hair, the other wrapping around his waist. Draco matched the latter, wrapping his arm around Harry. A tongue, welcome and invited, slipped into his mouth and he let out a tiny whine. Harry smiled against his lips and pulled back a fraction.

Resting his forehead on Draco’s, he giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes but pulled Harry back in for another kiss. He froze just as their lips touched again and his eyes flew open. “There’s someone on the path,” he whispered frantically. They weren’t exactly well hidden.

Still entwined, Harry planted his feet, twisted his torso slightly, and _crack!_ they disapparated.

 They found themselves crouching in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where they promptly fell over for lack of the log underneath them.

“Show off,” Draco muttered as he stood and dusted himself off. “Where’d you take us?”

Harry smiled shyly, “My house.”

“ _Your_ house? You have a house?”

“Sirius left it to me. My godfather.”

“Sirius Black, the murderer?” Draco looked a bit paler than usual, though it could have been the apparation.

“He’s innocent,” Harry brushed him off. “Wanna go inside?”

Draco straightened, his usual smirk reappearing on his face. “Bit presumptuous, aren’t we?”

Harry blushed, but Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

“It –,” Harry stopped suddenly, “It might not be empty, actually.”

“This just occur to you, did it? Who’s staying here?”

“Not sure actually,” Harry said, “some of the Order, surely.”

“Well let’s go find out!” Draco dragged him to the door and crossed his arms over his chest while Harry searched for the key. Mostly to keep his hands from shaking.

Harry opened the door a sliver and called inside. “Anyone in?”

Silence answered and Draco dragged Harry into the house. As soon as the door closed Draco turned and pressed Harry up against it, pale hands on his wrists pinned to the door on either side of the dark messy hair.

He stared into Harry’s green eyes and fought to control himself. They had never been this alone. This safe. This _free_.

Harry broke the spell first, closing the space between their lips swiftly and without hesitation. They melted into each other and Draco’s knees threatened to buckle. His hand dropped from Harry’s wrists to his chest, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s thin waist.

“Dray – ,” Harry gasped and Draco released his lips, instead tracing down his jaw and neckline. Harry moaned softly as Draco sucked lightly at the skin there.

“ _Dray_ ,” Harry said again, tightening his grip on Draco’s waist and pushing him back. “Slow down.”

Draco put on a fake pout but didn’t push back, “Alright, but I am gonna snog you good later.”

Harry smiled at him and kissed him gently before guiding him to the kitchen. “I’m famished. Let’s cook dinner.”

They ended up ordering Chinese take-away when all they found in the cupboard was old pasta, and they enjoyed it more than any feast at Hogwarts for the simple fact that they were together.

After dinner, they snuggled up in front of the fire and exchanged lazy kisses and sleepy smiles.

“A perfect first date,” Draco mumbled and Harry smiled and kissed him.

**Day 6: Wearing each other’s clothes**

A week later, they were back at Grimmauld Place.

“There is absolutely no way I am letting you meet my parents wearing that,” Draco shook his head.

“What’s wrong with this? You said to dress nice!” Harry’s cheeks tinged pink as he looked down at his black robes, slacks, and dress shirt.

“You’ve dressed better for school! Don’t you own a nice set of robes, maybe with some color on them?” Draco raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching in attempts not to smirk. The black robes left much to be desired in both fabric quality and cut.

“Sorry, I was too busy chasing horcruxes across the English countryside to do any shopping.” Harry retorted.

That fixed the desire to smirk. Harry’s reply hung heavy in the air.

“Oh come here,” Draco took him by the arm and dragged Harry back into his bedroom. He pulled open the wardrobe and sighed. 

“Right,” Draco said. He looked at Harry, back into the wardrobe, and back at Harry. “Alright, this is the plan. We switch robes. Your appearance matters much more than mine today.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Dray -,” he began, but Draco held up a hand. 

“Come on, let’s switch. Need you looking proper.”

—-

After they had switched robes they stood in front of the floor length mirror, side by side, and appraised their reflection. 

“Not bad, Potter,” Draco teased. His deep blue, silk robes fell past Harry’s cheap shoes, brushing the floor, which Draco fixed with a wave of his wand, shoring up the hem. The color contrasted his jet black hair in a way the black robes could not and Draco felt his eye drawn to it. For all that he would love to muss it up more, they had a dinner to make. He turned in the plain black robes, a similar wave of his wand letting the hem down a tad.

Meeting his boyfriend’s eye in the mirror, he smirked and turned back to him. After a half-hearted attempt to smooth Harry’s hair into something presentable he smiled and let out a small sigh. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The Malfoys took to Harry very well, which, considering he was outing their son, was a surprise.

After a night of pleasantries and very nice food Harry was sure neither of Draco’s parents had cooked, Harry was drained. They took drinks in the parlor until Narcissa had excused herself and Lucius as they were “quite tired,” but Harry knew it was his uncontrollable yawning. He really couldn’t be blamed, he wasn’t used to all this politeness.

Draco grinned as his parents retired and sidled closer to Harry on the stiff couch. Harry returned the smile but it didn’t reach his tired eyes.

Draco entwined his fingers in Harry’s resting on his thigh and kissed him chastely on the cheek. “Ready for bed?”

“Yeah, I should get back,” Harry murmured.

“Don’t be daft, you’re staying here.” Draco scoffed.

“Your parents won’t mind?”

Draco shrugged. “I’ve stayed with you, what’s the difference?” He stood, still holding Harry’s hand and pulled him gently to his feet.

They had barely snuggled into Draco’s vast, too soft bed, Draco wrapped around Harry protectively, when Harry fell fast asleep.

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

When the initial giddiness at simply being together began to wear off, the boys started coming up with projects. They challenged each other to Quidditch matches, potion-making competitions, and duels. One day, Harry came up with their best project yet.

“Polyjuice potion?”

“Yeah, we’ll switch bodies.”

“You’re crazy, Potter,” Draco laughed shakily.

“You scared, Malfoy?” Harry teased. It was their way. They had been enemies for so long, the competition still permeated their relationship.

“It takes a month to brew,” Draco evaded.

“Planning to skip town on me before the month’s out?” Harry leaned in to Draco, his eyebrows raised in mock suspicion.

Draco blushed. “Never,” he whispered.

Harry smiled softly and kissed him. “Thought not.”

The month passed by with little change. The two spent most of their time at Grimmauld Place and somehow Draco’s multi-coloured silk robes began multiplying in Harry’s closet.

The day the potion was ready, they spent the morning psyching each other up, daring the other to back out first. In the end, neither backed out and they were standing over the kitchen table toasting themselves with the vile sludge.

Harry’s transformation began first, his hair shrinking down into neat locks of white blond as Draco’s started to sprout in funny angles and darken. After the transformation and expected nausea, the boys stood looking at each other across the kitchen table. They had donned each other’s clothes; it was like looking into a mirror.

They burst out laughing.

“What do we do now?” Harry laughed, wiping a tear from his eye with newly elongated fingers.

Draco answered by shoving a hand unceremoniously down his trousers. “Hmm,” he hummed appreciatively. “Why must you insist on keeping this hidden?”

Harry stammered and Draco’s face turned bright red.

“Wha-,” Harry gasped. “What are you doing!?”

“Don’t lie, Harry, you know you want my hand on you like this,” Draco smiled slyly.

“But that’s my hand!” Harry exclaimed, unsure what exactly was going on.

Draco laughed and withdrew his hand. “What did you expect me to do with your body?”

“I don’t know, mock me? Act like me? Try to trick people?” Words spilled from Harry’s mouth in shock and disbelief. “Not touch me!”

“So innocent, Potter,” Draco smiled, but the smirk on Harry’s face was unsettling. “Do you not want me in your trousers?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry muttered, “but not like this!”

“Aha! He admits it!” Draco cried triumphantly. “Half the fun of the Polyjuice potion is to play with another person’s body. Figure out what they like. You’ve honestly never done this before?”

“Well, no, obviously,” Harry scoffed, and the scowl fit Draco’s face perfectly.

A long pause followed and each boy studied their own face on the other. Draco _had_ done this before, but it had been purely physical entertainment. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea with Harry.

“Are you going to try it now?” Draco led anyways.

Harry looked down, studying the grooves in the table between them. Slowly, he lifted his aristocratic hand and slipped it under the waistband of his trousers.

Draco’s body responded to the touch and Harry moaned at the new sensation, sending Draco into a similar state. The boys explored each other’s bodies from the opposite sides of the table. They teased and discovered, never touching each other, though their eyes constantly sought connection.

As the hour of the potion drew to a close, the pair was sat in front of the fire once more, physically spent. They sat close, Harry resting his blonde head on Draco’s shoulder as they waited for the potion to wear off. Draco longed to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, but Harry’s hair was currently on his own head. He would have to wait.

The head on his shoulder began to shift and soon he felt his own skin start to warp, transforming him back into himself. Harry jumped up beside him and ran to the bathroom, where Draco heard him vomit. He changed back into the clothes he had worn that morning as his body reknitted itself back together.

When Harry returned, he had changed clothes as well and they embraced.

“Did you like being me?” Draco whispered into Harry’s hair.

“I prefer being held by you, Dray,” Harry whispered back, his face buried in Draco’s shoulder.

Draco smiled and pulled him tighter.


	2. I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of mischief.

**Day 8: Shopping**

The next morning, Draco awoke first. He caressed Harry’s face beside him and whispered his name. Harry’s eyes blinked slowly open and he yawned as he rubbed sleep from them.

“Sleep well?” Draco smiled at him.

Harry hummed his response, his voice still heavy with sleep. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table but Draco stilled his hand, pulling him instead into a deep kiss.

“G’morning,” Harry smiled as Draco pulled back, watching Harry’s face. Harry opened his eyes again and locked onto Draco’s. “Alright?”

“I’m sorry I pushed you yesterday,” Draco said, still locked on Harry’s gaze.

Harry smiled, “It’s alright.” He crawled out of bed and put on his glasses and slippers before turning back to Draco, still nestled in bed. “Thanks for apologizing, Dray.”

Draco smiled and followed Harry out of bed. They padded down to the kitchen for a breakfast of toast and jam with tea. They ate in companionable silence until Draco spoke suddenly.

“Yesterday convinced me, you need new clothes.”

Harry studied him for a moment. “My clothes are nice.”

“Yeah, but you’re dating a Malfoy, you need to have better than _nice_.”

Harry scoffed and returned to his toast. He looked up again and met Draco’s raised eyebrows. “Oh, alright. But I’m making the final call.”

“We’ll see about that,” Draco smirked.

~

After a stop at Gringott’s to pick up some spending money of both the wizard and muggle variety, Harry was reluctantly led to Madam Malkin’s. Draco pulled Harry’s robes off as the witch in the shop motioned to the pedestal.

“What are we looking for today?” she asked as the measuring tape whisked around Harry.

“Something more suiting than his current drab,” Draco stepped in when Harry’s mouth opened but no sound came out. “At least one in silk, definitely, and something colourful. His wardrobe is so bland.”

“Any working robes?”

“No he’s got plenty like this one at home,” Draco waved her off as she scribbled down measurements.

“Those are nice robes!” Harry protested. Draco smiled at him and turned back to the witch.

“Four sets, I think. What do you have in stock?”

She led him to the cutting station and he took his time picking out five fine fabrics: a silk cobalt blue and deep maroon, and three heavier fabrics – of very fine craftsmanship, of course – in orange-gold, a deep, rich purple, and a soft grey. He added a winter cloak in the same dark purple, adding under his breath to Harry, “It brings out your eyes.”

When they had finished and a delivery time was arranged, they headed to the streets of London. They sent their robes back to Grimmauld Place and now strolled down the street in muggle attire; Harry wore dark jeans and a red jumper, while Draco was dressed impeccably in pleated trousers and a silk button up, his shoes clicking softly on the pavement.

Draco had noted the plain clothes that morning but saw little point in making a fuss: he was going to fix him up this afternoon.

In the first shop, Draco pulled dress shirts, cashmere sweaters, sport coats, wool and linen trousers, and jeans with a price tag Harry balked at. “They look just like the ones I’m wearing!” he had protested.

“No they don’t,” Draco retorted, piling another silk shirt on the pile Harry was buried under. “Right, try those on.”

Harry grumbled but let Draco lead him to the dressing rooms.

“Dray?” Harry’s voice called from behind the curtain.

“Alright?”

Harry pulled open the curtain. The navy blue cashmere sweater was snug in all the right places and the trousers shaped his bum perfectly. Draco smirked and pulled Harry in front of the full length mirror. Harry’s cheeks were pink as he examined his reflection. “I look good.”

“Yes, you look wonderful,” Draco grinned proudly.

After that, Harry couldn’t get enough of his newfound sense of style. He bought several items from the first store and was eager to try another. At the end of the day, he had a full wardrobe fit for a modern wizard, not to mention the boyfriend of a Malfoy.

~

“Thanks for taking me out, Dray,” he murmured into Draco’s shoulder as they snuggled together that evening.

“Oh, yes, because it was torture for me, dressing up my fit boyfriend in nice clothes,” Draco rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry’s bum for good measure.

Harry giggled and kissed him.

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends**

The next afternoon found them back at Malfoy Manor having tea with Draco’s parents and Pansy Parkinson. The stilted, overly polite conversation bored Harry, although Pansy and Draco seemed fine with it. After an hour of comments about the weather and asking after Pansy’s family, Draco finally excused the younger members of the party for a stroll around the grounds. Harry forced himself not to sigh as he followed Pansy and Draco out to the garden, sure it was going to be just as bad as the tea.

But when they had distanced themselves a bit from the looming manor, Pansy turned to Draco with a face-splitting grin and tackled him.

“You little shit!” she shrieked. “Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!” Draco clawed at her, trying to dislodge her fierce hold and failing.

“Pans, get off!”

“Shant! You are shagging Harry Potter!”

Harry turned bright red, “He is not!” Draco laughed and finally peeled Pansy away when she turned her attention briefly to Harry.

“Pansy, my surprisingly prude boyfriend, Harry. Harry, my shockingly indiscrete best friend, Pansy,” Draco redid the formal introductions with a smirk on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, his face still red with the implications Pansy had shouted over the grounds.

While he was turned away, Pansy took the opportunity to tackle him as well. After a brief hug – Harry was glad she had not hung on for dear life as she had with Draco – Pansy unhooked one arm from Harry and pulled it around Draco, pulling the three together in an awkward hug.

“You two have made my LIFE!” she shrieked, and Harry winced.

“Not in my ear, Pans,” Draco sighed. She replied with a kiss on each boy’s cheek before releasing them and spinning around to face them on the path.

“Well? Do I get details?” she asked, her face pink with excitement.

“No!” Harry said.

Draco laughed, “What are you looking for, Pans?”

Harry glared at him but Draco ignored it.

“You’re my best friend, Draco, but you have been hiding this from me for too long and now I need details or I am going to SCREAM!” The last word was a scream and Harry winced again.

Draco laughed and filled her in on a few timeline details before she got impatient and turned to Harry, “So is he a good kisser?” she prompted. Harry stuttered and blushed again as Draco swept in, “Of course I am, Pans, how could I not be? I’m a Malfoy,” he said with put upon bravado.

Pansy giggled wildly before taking off into the gardens, spinning and jumping with joy.

Draco sighed and shook his head slightly, a small smile playing at his lips. He took Harry’s hand gently and walked after her. “She’s a bit enthusiastic about this whole thing,” he explained. “I would never tell her anything about who I fancied or who I was seeing and the fact that it was you, well, she’s a bit excited about it.”

“I can see that.”

They caught up with Pansy soon enough, lying on her back in the grass. “Joining me, boys?” she called as they neared.

“Are you always this loud?” Harry asked as he and Draco settled on the grass beside her. Draco smiled, glad to see he was getting over the shock of Pansy, and Pansy gasped dramatically.

Soon all three were getting along well – with Pansy occasionally pushing for the sordid details of their relationship and Harry telling her to bugger off – and suddenly two hours had been spent. They returned to the manor for supper and after more over-politeness, Pansy took her leave.

“It was so good to properly meet you, Harry,” she drawled as he and the Malfoys made their goodbyes in the front hall.

“And you,” Harry answered.

~

As they curled up in Draco’s bed that night, Draco whispered, “She liked you.”

Harry snorted a laugh. “I don’t want to see how she treats people she doesn’t like.”

Draco laughed softly and squeezed Harry. “It’s not pretty.”

Harry turned around to face Draco. Any words that he would have said died in his throat and he swallowed them back down: Draco looked so peaceful and calm in the moonlight. Draco smiled at him and hummed a question. Harry replied with a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and Harry’s hands wandered into Draco’s pyjama pants.

Neither boy got much sleep that night.

**Day 10: With animal ears**

Draco waved his wand lazily, swirling flower petals in patterns above their heads in the hot summer air. They were again in the Malfoy formal gardens. Harry watched and his mind wandered back to Hogwarts, the battle, his future, the lack of a plan for it, and soon he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Would you stop doing magic for magic’s sake?” he finally cried out, exasperated. 

“Oh, relax Harry, no harm done.” To emphasize his carelessness, he waved his wand towards Harry. From the black mop of hair on Harry’s head sprang rabbit ears. Another wave and Draco was rewarded with a hop of surprise as a bunny tail appeared on Harry’s bum.

“Draco!” Harry grabbed his wand and waved it at the other boy, who had rolled back onto the ground, laughing hysterically. When he felt the fur behind him his eyes grew wide and he reached around to grab his new tail. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to lose it. He joined Draco on the lawn of the garden, laughing as his boyfriend realized he was part ferret. 

“That’s just not fair!” Draco whined. But Harry was laughing too hard to register Draco’s feeble attempts at protest. 

“Dray, you’re such a cute little ferret!” Harry exclaimed in mock praise before collapsing anew into giggles. 

“Take it off!” Draco shouted, doing his best to be commanding with a ferret tail and matching ears twitching with annoyance. 

“Oh come on,” Harry said as he regained some composure, “you started it. Just having a bit of fun! No harm done!”

Harry’s grin brought Draco down from his high horse enough for a small smile to creep onto his face. Harry sat up on the lawn, leaned in, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Shall we go show your parents our new accessories?” Harry teased.

“Merlin, no,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’re not going anywhere.”

He grinned and leaned in for another kiss, this one decidedly less chaste than Harry’s. Harry smiled into the kiss before pulling back a fraction.

“Mind taking off the bunny ears?” He whispered, his nose still touching Draco’s.

“I suppose,” Draco sighed. He retrieved his wand and removed both his and Harry’s ‘accessories’ before moving back in to Harry.

“Now I’m going to properly snog you,” he grinned.

Sooner than they thought, the sun was setting and their clothes had a few grass stains they hadn’t had before.

Harry’s unfounded worries had been completely forgotten.

~

That evening they set up shop on the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place and wrote letters to their friends.

Soon the flickering candle light was the only light in the room, the scratching of the quills the only sound.

Draco had just finished a long letter to Pansy and laid down his quill, waiting for the ink to dry. He studied Harry’s face in the dim light, his brow furrowed as he scribbled, occasionally stopping to chew on the quill.

“I love you,” Draco whispered.

Harry’s gaze snapped up, his jaw dropped open and the quill fell from his hand.

“You –,”

“Yes,” Draco said, getting up from the table and coming around to Harry’s side. He picked up Harry’s hand and repeated, “I love you.”

Harry leapt up from his chair and hugged Draco fiercely.

“I love you, too, Dray.”

**Day 11: Wearing kigurumis**

_Draco,_

_Loved the bit about you in animal ‘accessories’ and thought I’d regift these as they’re not being used here. Give Harry my love._

_xx Pans_

“You told her about that?” Harry waved the note in front of Draco.

Draco blushed a light shade of pink and snatched the note from Harry. “Oh, that,” he waved it off, “that was nothing.”

“What did you think it was?” Harry jabbed Draco’s shoulder.

Draco blushed darker, “Nothing. What’d she send us, anyways?”

Harry eyed him for a moment before handing him the package. “They’re kigurumis. Seem to be koalas.”

Draco pulled one of the plush costumes out of the paper wrapping. “No.”

Harry laughed, “You don’t like our gift from Pansy?”

“Not at all. I bet she thinks it’s just so funny.”

“You’d be ever so cute as a koala bear, Dray!” Harry was fighting giggles. Draco glared at him. Harry reached out to muss up Draco’s hair and stopped laughing when he found the hair without any product in it. “Forget something, Dray?”

Draco blushed again. It wasn’t a good morning for his dignity.

“Thought I’d try something different, you seemed to like it loose, so…” Draco trailed off and fidgeted with the koala kigurumi in his lap.

Harry sat down beside him and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair properly. “I do like it, it makes you look less stern, which you aren’t really.” Draco looked up at him. “It lets you be a little sweet, which you certainly are.”

“Oh shove off, Potter,” Draco retorted, not at all angry. “I happened to like it, so I tried it. That’s all.” His defense fell on deaf ears as Harry continued to card through the long straight locks and smile.

Harry leaned in and began tracing tiny kisses down Draco’s neck. Draco shivered and the fake scowl melted off his face. “Harry…”

“Yes, Dray?” Harry said sweetly from the crook of Draco’s neck.

“I’m not wearing the blasted costume,” he replied, but his breath caught and his control was betrayed.

“Aren’t you?” Harry murmured, pulling Draco’s T-shirt back and pressing his lips to the dip in his shoulder.

“No, I’m not,” Draco insisted.

Harry sucked lightly at Draco’s collarbone and Draco melted into the sensation. “I think you are.”

“No –,” Draco cut off with a gasp as Harry’s tongue darted out to ghost along his collarbone. “Merlin, Harry, I should never have shown you –,” Draco groaned again and seized Harry face roughly for a proper kiss but Harry pulled back.

“Ah ah ah,” he warned, “kisses are for good boys who appreciate gifts from their friends.” Harry’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine, I will wear the koala outfit. Are you happy now?”

“Very,” Harry said and leaned in for a kiss.

~

When Pansy had seen them, she had collapsed in giggles on the floor.

“Oh Merlin, you two are PERFECT,” she shrieked from the floor of the front hall.

“Pansy, come in why don’t you?” Draco extended a hand to her with mock-civility and Harry wiped tears away from laughing. “Glad you two get a rise out of embarrassing me,” he mumbled to Harry as he led Pansy into the sitting room. She clung to his arm until he dropped her none too gently into an armchair where she continued to shake with silent giggles.

“Tea, Pansy?” Harry ventured. She nodded fervently and Harry disappeared into the kitchen followed by Draco.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun; can I put on some normal clothes now?” Draco whined as Harry put the kettle on.

“Yeah, alright, we can change back. But we are so keeping these. They’re so cuddly!” Harry grinned at Draco who is trying very hard to maintain his scowl.

Harry held his arms open, “C’mere, Dray, let me squeeze that scowl off your face,” he teased. He shuffled forward until he ran into Draco with a soft bump of their plushy outfits and wrapped his arms around his thin frame, trapping his arms. Draco sighed heavily but didn’t try to escape.

“Move in with me,” Harry mumbles into Draco’s shoulder.

Draco stiffened. “Harry…”

“Move in with me,” Harry repeated, moving back to look at Draco.

The silence between them was malleable as each searched the other’s face for a betrayal of his thoughts.

“Oh just say yes already!” Pansy yelled from the doorway. The two boys snapped to look at her then back to each other.

“Yes.”

**Day 12: Making out**

A week later, Harry and Draco collapsed onto their – because it was truly theirs now – bed, sweaty and exhausted.

“Is that everything?”

Draco hummed his response. “Still say we should have hired a moving crew.”

Harry propped himself up on his elbow, “It wasn’t _that_ hard to move your things, you already half-lived here anyways.”

Draco blew a lock of hair off his forehead and continued staring at the ceiling. Harry laughed and lay back again. “Besides, you’re sexy like this, all sweaty.”

Draco turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Harry resolutely stared straight up.

In the next moment, Draco had climbed on top of Harry, straddling his hips, a hand on either side of Harry’s head. “Is that so?”

“And what if it is?”

Draco hummed and drank in Harry’s mischievous grin before planting his lips on it.

Draco’s hands moved down Harry’s torso, “How about we take off these sweaty shirts?”

“Mmm,” Harry agreed.

Freed of their shirts made them no less sweaty but Draco didn’t seem to care anymore. He ran his fingers down Harry’s sides and traced the lines of his neck with his tongue, collecting the salt that had settled there.

Suddenly, Harry’s hands planted firmly on Draco’s arse and he flipped them over on the bed, leaving Draco pinned underneath. He took his time licking the sweat off Draco’s neck before returning to his mouth. “Had to try for myself,” he whispered against Draco’s lips.

Draco responded by nipping at Harry’s mouth and drew him into a deep kiss. Harry made a desperate sound in his throat and melted onto Draco’s body.

Soon enough, moving day was not their only reason for being sweaty and they fell asleep tangled together in the sweaty sheets, wrapped around each other.

~

At breakfast, Harry turned the subject serious.

“What are we going to do?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, we’re adults, aren’t we? We should have jobs, right?” Harry stared into his tea.

“Hero Potter doesn’t want to be an Auror?” Draco teased.

“Shut it, Draco, you know I don’t. Besides, I didn’t take my NEWTS.”

Draco placed his hands over Harry’s, wrapped around his mug. “We’ll think of something.”

“Suppose I could go back and do my seventh year.”

“How about we take your mind off this? Let’s go out somewhere,” Draco smiled.

But Harry refused to be distracted. “Did you take your NEWTS?” he looked up finally.

“Well, no,” Draco began reluctantly. “I started my seventh year but after Easter, well, I wasn’t allowed to leave the manor.”

“Guess you wouldn’t want to go back,” Harry trailed off.

“Harry, you don’t need more schooling, you can do whatever you want, no one will object.”

“Well I don’t just want no one to object, I want to earn it,” Harry spat, rising from the table.

“Harry,” Draco implored, but Harry had already stormed from the room.

Draco chased him from the room, catching his arm as he rounded the first step of the staircase, “Harry!”

Harry spun back to face Draco but he didn’t say anything.

“Harry, they wouldn’t object because you’re a fantastic wizard. You don’t need to prove that with NEWTS. You can do anything, and everyone knows it. You aren’t taking advantage of your past, your past has earned you your future.”

Harry stood on the first step, Draco’s hand on his arm and studied his face, “Do you really think that?”

“Of course I do. It’s true.”

“Maybe…”

“Come back to the kitchen, Harry.”

Harry watched Draco’s face for a moment longer, then he stepped down from the step and Draco took his hand. Slowly, they walked back to the kitchen and finished their tea.

“How about that outing?” Harry asked as Draco read the newspaper, their hands still linked across the table.

Draco looked up and smiled.

**Day 13: Eating ice cream**

After they had flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry declared they needed to get some ice cream. They made their way to the ice cream parlor – which had only recently been reopened by Florean Fortescue’s nephew – and Harry happily ordered a chocolate and raspberry ice cream, with nuts of course. Draco opted for a mint ice cream with fudge.

They sat at the table in front of the window and chatted happily, the concerns of the morning lost.

Outside, a flurry of emerald robes followed Minerva McGonagall down the alley. She stopped outside the window and peered in, motioning to Harry. He nodded and she stepped back to the door and soon had joined them at their small table.

“Professor,” Harry greeted. “How are you?”

“Quite well, and yourself, Mr. Potter?” She turned to Draco, “Mr. Malfoy?”

“Doing well, Professor,” Draco replied.

“Yes,” said Harry.

“I actually meant to call on you, Harry, I wanted to speak to you,” she turned back to Harry, clearly shifting in her seat to exclude Draco.

“What about, Professor?”

“Perhaps it’s better if we speak in private?” She suggested.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, “Here is fine.”

Minerva raised her eyebrows but spoke, “We seem to once again have an open position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I wondered if I could interest you in coming to teach at Hogwarts.”

Harry’s arms dropped, as did his jaw. “You want me to teach?”

Across the table, Draco smiled as widely as he ever did in public.

“You are a very accomplished wizard, Harry. Naturally I understand if your ambitions lie elsewhere.”

“I would have to think about it, Professor –,”

“Of course. If you could send an owl by the end of the week?” She stood to leave.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry stammered.

“I must be off,” Minerva explained. “It has been rather tiresome trying to reestablish the school before the term begins,” and with that she swept from the shop.

Draco continued to grin at him.

“Your ice cream is melting.”

Harry chuckled and turned back to his ice cream.

~

Two days later, Harry sent his acceptance letter to Minerva.

“What have I just agreed to?”

“You’ll be an amazing professor, Harry,” Draco reassured him for the tenth time in two days. “Now how about that birthday party?”

“Oh, Draco, I really don’t want one,” Harry whined, it was a familiar trope. Draco himself had thrown a grand party for his own birthday last month where he had learned that Harry had never had a party.

“Oh, fine,” Draco gave in for the fourth time.

“Draco, I’d really rather just spend it with you,” Harry took his hand.

“Alright,” Draco squeezed as he gave in for the final time.

~

July 31st was a quiet evening filled with tea, lasagna made by Draco, and reading letters and birthday greetings from friends. Ron and Hermione invited him and Draco to come visit the Burrow, Lucius and Narcissa invited them to a tea in the garden, and friends from Hogwarts sent sweets and well-wishes.

As Harry fell asleep in Draco’s arms that night, he couldn’t remember a better birthday.


	3. This must be what it’s like to have a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fun

**Day 14: Genderswapped**

Draco awoke one morning in August with a wicked idea. He slipped out of bed and made for the wardrobe.

He picked out a couple of T-shirts and pyjama trousers and draped them over his arm. He found two pairs of trouser socks and pants and added those to his pile, also selecting two of Harry’s old button down shirts. Lastly, he grabbed his and Harry’s slippers before sneaking from the room.

In the living room, he applied transfiguration spells to each item. When he was done, he had two complete sets. He dressed in one, stuffing the brazier with tissues and teetering slightly in the high heels. He climbed the stairs slowly back to the bedroom and laid Harry’s set on the bed next to him before walking to the other side and laying his hand on his shoulder.

“Harry, wake up,” Draco said softly.

Harry groaned and rolled over, running into the pile of women’s clothing. He rolled back to Draco who stood grinning over the bed.

“Dray, what are you wearing?”

“There’s a set for you, too.”

“I can see that,” Harry continued slowly. “Why?”

Draco dropped onto the bed beside Harry, half falling off his heels, half sitting down. “I had a dream that we were women, and I’m determined to relive it.”

“Why?”

“It was fun!”

“Draco, dear, I love you, but it is much too early for this,” Harry groaned and rolled into his pillow.

Draco grinned wider and pulled Harry back by his shoulder. “After breakfast?”

Harry rolled his eyes but agreed.

~

Harry was a lot less graceful in the outfit than Draco, which was fair as Draco had the grace of a cat to begin with. As Harry struggled with the brazier, tights, and skirt, Draco transfigured them each a wig out of a pair of winter hats.

“Well?” Harry stood in front of Draco in his stocking feet: the tights, blouse, skirt, and brazier in place.

“Where are the shoes?” Draco put on a pout.

“Dray, you know I’d fall over in those,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh fine,” Draco went to the shoes and fixed them into flats instead, then held them out to Harry with his wig. “Better?”

Harry sighed. He slipped into the ballet flats and shoved the black, curly wig on his head unceremoniously.

“Harry!” Draco fussed with Harry’s wig until it was sat on his head proper then went to the mirror to put his own on. After he had adjusted every shiny blonde lock to the perfect position, he turned to Harry and found him slouched in an armchair.

“Harry!” Draco took his hands and pulled him up from the chair and in front of the mirror. “Don’t we look nice?”

Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I wore those kigurumis with you, just indulge me.”

“Why are you so keen to recreate this dream, anyways? What were we doing as women?”

Draco blushed.

Harry laughed, “Well we can’t do that, we aren’t actually women, Dray.”

“I’ve actually got an idea,” Draco smiled slyly.

~

Harry actually rather liked Draco’s idea and the clothes after all. After a full morning of activities, aided by a toy Draco pulled from the back of the wardrobe, the two young men were exhausted. Most of the stuffing had fallen out of their braziers and the skirts, blouses and tights had long been abandoned.

“Have fun?” Draco asked after he got his breath back.

“Actually, yes,” Harry grinned back. “Did it match your dream?”

“Better,” Draco sighed.

~

They spent the rest of the day dressed as women, just for the fun of it. Draco cooked dinner and Harry teased him about being a, “good little wife.” Draco did the hoovering and Harry snaked a hand up his skirt while he was distracted.

When they finally undressed for the night and pulled on pyjamas, both were quite exhausted.

“Who knew being a woman was so tiresome,” Draco said as he scratched his head.

“I think the tiring part consisted mainly of your arse looking so good in those heels,” Harry added.

“Too bad I didn’t get to see yours in a pair,” Draco teased.

“Maybe next time,” Harry murmured as he curled into Draco’s thin frame. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Day 15: In a different clothing style**

One afternoon as they strolled down Diagon Alley – Harry had already purchased all he needed for his new professor’s post – Draco noticed a sign in the window of the Apothecary.

“Harry, look,” he pointed. “Help Wanted.”

Harry looked at Draco, trying to read his face, “You want to work in a shop?”

“Well, why not?”

“Dray, you’d be standing on your feet all day and dealing with people.” Harry answered. “I can’t see you working in a shop, is all.”

“I’d get to help people with potions, sounds fine to me,” Draco crossed his arms.

“Well, go inquire then,” Harry held an arm out in invitation. Draco crossed in front of him and entered the shop. Harry hauled his bag of books higher up on his shoulder and followed him.

Draco had snatched the sign out of the window upon entering the shop and was already deep in discussion with the shopkeeper when Harry finally made his way to the counter. The shopkeeper had a slowly broadening grin on his face as he pelted Draco with question after question about potion ingredients and each was answered succinctly and promptly.

“You’re hired.”

Draco turned to Harry and grinned.

~

The next evening over dinner at Grimmauld Place, Harry pulled out an envelope. He handed it across the table to Draco who opened it and found two theater tickets.

“Phantom of the Opera?”

“To celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

“Your job, my job, us,” Harry blushed.

~

A week later, the two wizards had donned their finest muggle attire. They stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom and tied their ties.

Draco’s suit was a deep charcoal grey and was finely tailored to show his thin waist. His tie was green silk and the trouser leg broke perfectly over his polished wingtips.

Harry’s suit was jet black with faint white pinstripes. The shoulder pads accentuated his broader frame attractively, the pinstripes lent him height, and the trousers made Draco want to grab his bum more than usual. He had opted for a golden tie and his eyes sparkled in the reflection from the firelight.

They turned to each other and Draco placed his palms on Harry’s chest, smoothing down the crisp lapels of his suit. “You do dress up nicely,” Draco admitted.

They walked to the main road and Harry hailed a cab. Soon they were on their way to Her Majesty’s Theatre for the show.

When they arrived, Harry paid and climbed out first and offered his hand to Draco. Draco climbed out, blushing slightly before gathering his wits about him and offering his elbow to Harry. Harry wrapped his hand lightly around Draco’s arm and they made their way into the theater.

The show was stunning, both visually and acoustically. At intermission, Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, “It’s amazing what muggles manage without magic.”

Harry grinned and leaned over the armrest to kiss Draco on the cheek.

After the show, they walked from the theater until they found a deserted street and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. In the front room, Harry pulled his wand from his inside jacket pocket and directed it to the record player which began a softly orchestrated piece.

Harry extended his hand to Draco and pulled him close. Slowly, the couple turned on the carpet, lost in the music and themselves.

Long after the song had finished, the pair still stood in the middle of the floor wrapped in each other’s arms and spinning slowly.

**Day 16: during their morning rituals**

The morning of September first dawned bright and brisk. For the first time in Grimmauld Place, both Harry and Draco had to go to work.

Draco arose first and took a quick shower. He strolled back into the bedroom and woke Harry with a soft kiss on his forehead. He mumbled something sleepily in return.

“Come on, up you get. First day of school!” Draco crossed the room to pull the drapes open and Harry buried his face in his pillow. Draco laughed softly and pulled back the covers and coaxed Harry out of bed.

Once Harry had shuffled off to shower, Draco dressed in his usual attire for work: a dress shirt and slacks with plain robes of a nice – but not too expensive – fabric. He combed his hair to the side and started downstairs as Harry returned from his shower, his face pink and his hair standing on end.

He made two cups of tea and sat at the kitchen table eating toast with jam and reading the Prophet as Harry ran around the house half-dressed. When Draco had finished his toast and Harry was still a mess, Draco sighed and ascended from the kitchen.

“Harry,” Draco stood in the doorway to the front room. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find my speech notes!”

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry had written up a speech to introduce himself to the students over the start-of-term feast.

“It’s probably for the best. Just thank McGonagall and sit back down. No one’s expecting a speech.”

Harry stopped rifling through the discarded newspapers on the coffee table and glared at Draco before turning and taking the stairs two at a time. Draco sighed and followed him.

In their bedroom, Harry had already ripped apart most of the wardrobe. “Harry,” Draco said again as he drew his wand. “ _Accio notes_.”

From the bottom of the laundry hamper, a small length of parchment flew to Draco’s hand. He crossed the room to Harry and took his hand. “Let’s get you dressed, alright?”

“Alright.”

Draco picked out Harry’s silk maroon robes, fixed his collar, and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. When Harry had dressed, Draco rolled up the short length of parchment and tucked it in Harry’s inside pocket. He led him back down to the kitchen where he made a fresh cup of tea; Harry’s cup had gone cold.

Harry ate his toast and drank his tea, and slowly began to calm down.

As Harry brushed his teeth, Draco cleaned his glasses.

“Wand?” Draco prompted.

Harry patted several pockets before dashing off to the bedroom, returning a moment later with his wand in hand. Draco handed him his leather bag and Harry shouldered it.

“All your books are packed, your planner is filled out, and nothing can go wrong today,” Draco reassured him. “Now, it’s off to Hogwarts, Professor Potter!”

Harry smiled weakly. Draco took his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed gently before leading the way back down to the kitchen.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Draco shouldered his own bag and held out the pot of Floo Powder. “Good luck with the kids,” he smiled.

Harry took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the flames which flared green. He stepped in and said, “HOGSMEADE.”

As he spun into the grate Draco chuckled softly. Eight years in the wizarding world and Harry was still unsure with Floo Powder. He took a pinch of the powder and repeated what Harry had done, calmly stating, “Diagon Alley,” as his destination.

**Day 17: Spooning**

Draco flooed back into Grimmauld Place at half five and had to stop himself from calling out to Harry. He wasn’t home yet. He put down his bag next to the fireplace and set about making dinner. As he crunched away on his salad and read a book he had abandoned the night before, his mind drifted to Hogwarts, where Harry was enjoying the start-of-term-feast. He wondered when he would be home.

Later that evening, Draco was curled up in front of the fire in the living room when he heard a _whoosh_ from the kitchen and then Harry called out, “Dray? I’m back.”

Draco closed his book and went to greet him. “Have a good day?”

Harry smiled as Draco entered the kitchen. He crossed briskly and enveloped the thin man in his arms. Draco hugged him back and asked if everything was quite all right.

“Yes, it’s fine, just a long day and I’m quite knackered. Think I’ll go wash up.” Harry released him and started upstairs.

Draco watched him go for a moment before picking up Harry’s bag from where he had dropped it and hanging it on a hook, then started upstairs after him.

When they were both dressed in their pyjamas and Harry was nestled against Draco, Draco asked again, “How was the first day?”

Harry nuzzled into Draco, who wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, before answering. “It’s going to be difficult. I’m the youngest professor, of course, and most of the students still remember when I was a student myself.” He paused, seemingly lost in thought. “I don’t know why Minerva thought I could do this.”

“Because you are a brilliant wizard, Harry,” Draco murmured into his hair. “McGonagall would not have asked if she didn’t know you could handle it.”

“Or maybe I was just the only man for the job,” Harry sighed.

“You’ll do wonderfully. Did you give your speech?”

“No, Minerva and I spoke this morning and decided it was for the best if I just stood and nodded.”

Minerva McGonagall may not have been Draco’s favorite professor, but she was a smart witch. He smiled a bit as Harry continued.

~

“Ah, Harry, so good to see you,” Minerva greeted Harry in the front hall. Harry’s bag, heavy with books, bobbed behind him in the air: he had grown tired of carrying it up from Hogsmeade.

“Good morning, Professor,” he nodded.

“Please, Harry. Minerva,” she nodded back. “I’ll take you up to your office, then, shall I?”

Harry smiled and she swept up the stairs. Harry’s office was where all the various Defense Against the Dark Arts professors had been stationed since Harry’s first year at Hogwarts. Now it stood empty.

“I’ll just leave you to set up. Please meet me in the staff room at noon for lunch and a short meeting.”

“Thanks, er, Minerva. See you at noon.”

Minerva swept from the room with her usual grace and Harry set his bag down on the desk with a wave of his wand. He plucked his trunk from inside, shrunk to the size of a book, and place in on the floor. With a flick, it grew to its normal size and Harry shoved it into the corner.

He spent the morning unloading the books and pictures of friends and arranging his office. At half eleven, everything was in place. He sat in the desk chair and surveyed the room. It was comfortable.

He suddenly became aware of just how hungry he was and, picking up his satchel with only his planner, quill and ink left in it, he took leave of his new office.

He made his way to the staff room, anxious of how the professors would react to him. Had they already been told? Would they respect him?

When he came to the door, he paused, took a deep breath, and pushed it open. Inside, most of the teaching staff had already arrived. They looked up when Harry walked in, a few smiled at him, then they resumed their conversations. Only Slughorn greeted him.

“Harry, my boy! Come sit!” He patted the empty chair next to him and grinned broadly. Harry returned a small smile and crossed the room to take the proffered chair.

“Hello, Professor,” Harry said as he sat.

“Oh, call me Horace, Harry! We’re colleagues now, aren’t we?” Harry smiled weakly again. “And you know Pomona,” he gestured to Professor Sprout across the table.

“Of course. How are you?” Harry asked politely.

“Just fine, dear. How was your summer?”

“Very nice.”

Just then, Hagrid made his entrance into the small room, squeezing through the doorway.

“Harry!” the giant’s face split into a grin at the sight of him. “So good ter see yeh!” He clapped Harry bodily on the back, who for his part barely managed to stay seated.

“Hello, Hagrid. Have a good summer?”

“Kept busy, yeh know, lots ter do.” He gestured at the seat next to Harry and he nodded. Professor Binns floated through a wall a moment later and was followed quickly by Minerva.

“Welcome, everyone. Welcome especially to our two newest professors.” She nodded at Harry and a witch seated next to Flitwick who Harry presumed was Minerva’s replacement. “I am glad to report that the school has been nearly completely repaired over the summer holiday and no one should encounter issues. If you do, please direct them to myself or Horace Slughorn, our deputy headmaster. Now, if there are no questions,” she paused, “let’s eat!”

Plates of sandwiches and jugs of pumpkin juice sprung up along the long table and the professors dissolved into chatter once more. Minerva sat down next to Pomona Sprout and poured herself a glass of juice.

“Are you quite settled in, Harry?”

“Oh, yes, I’ve got everything in order,” Harry said, helping himself to sandwiches.

After everyone had finished eating, Minerva rose once more and handed out schedules to each of the professors. Afterwards, each professor made their excuses and returned to their offices; Hagrid went with Harry went to see his office. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon reading and making notes for his classes. At half six, he made his way to the great hall and took his place at the head table.

He chuckled softly to himself at this unexpected change in perspective and soon enough the students had arrived. The sorting occurred – the sorting hat sang a song about rebuilding after tragedy – and the feast began.

After everyone had had their fill, Minerva stood and quieted the school. She introduced the new professors, Harry’s name was met with a rush of whispers as suspicions were confirmed, and soon the prefects led the students to their dormitories.

Harry said his goodnights and made his way back to Hogsmeade, full of good food and exhausted.

~

Harry was beginning to drift off to sleep with Draco’s body fitted to his, the extended story-telling wearing him out past his already-rather-tired state. “How was your day, Dray?” he asked with a yawn.

“Nothing special. Goodnight, Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Goodnight, Dray.”

**Day 18: Doing something together**

Christmas at the Burrow was to be Harry’s new favorite time of the year.

Harry and Draco arrived at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, each carrying a shopping bag full of presents wrapped brightly in paper. Ron greeted them on the front lawn and when they entered the cramped house, so many people went for a hug at the same time that Harry couldn’t even get his cloak off.

Eventually everyone in the room – Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George – had greeted Harry and gave him his space. Ron stood behind Harry, Draco beside him. Harry took off his cloak and offered to take Draco’s as well. When he had hung them by the door and the couple had deposited their gifts under the already full Christmas tree, Harry took Draco’s hand and went to the kitchen. A few of the Weasleys nodded to Draco but mostly they just went back to their conversations. Ron sat next to his father. In the kitchen they found Ginny, Hermione, and Molly Weasley.

Hermione dropped her wand and ran to Harry, hugging him fiercely.

“Harry, so glad you’re here!” Harry hummed his response and she released him, turning to Draco.

“Hello, Hermione,” he said, but made it clear he was not of the hugging variety.

“Hello,” she returned. “Have a pleasant trip?”

Both of the young men nodded. Ginny and Molly watched the exchange until Hermione turned to Molly.

“You know Draco, of course, Molly,” Hermione started.

Mrs. Weasley nodded curtly and laid down her knife. She walked over to the newly arrived pair and hugged Harry. “So good to see you, dear. I trust he’s treating you well?”

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry began to protest.

“Because Harry you know I count you among my family,”

“Mrs. —,” Harry cut in again.

“And I’m not judging! I just want to make sure he’s treating you right.”

“Of course Draco is –,”

“Mrs. Weasley, if I may,” Draco piped up. All eyes turned to him. “I care about Harry very deeply and I would never do anything to harm him. I care only for his well-being.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the put-upon airs but no one was looking at him. Molly grinned and pulled him into a hug. Draco stiffened and Ginny and Hermione laughed.

“Welcome to the Burrow!” She exclaimed as she released him and returned to her cooking. “I knew you were good for Harry, haven’t seen him this happy in a long time,” she smiled as she bustled about.

Just then, Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen. He glanced from Hermione to Ginny to Harry, and when they all smiled and nodded, he walked over to Draco, his hand proffered.

“Draco, so good to properly meet you! Harry’s talked so much about you!”

Draco shook his hand – it looked like Arthur was trying to shake it clean off – and looked to Harry confusedly. Harry just grinned and shook his head softly.

“So good to meet you, Mr. Weasley.”

“Can I interest you in a drink in the front room?”

“Unless there’s anything you need, Mrs. Weasley?” Draco replied. It was immediately clear this was just the thing to say as Mrs. Weasley blushed.

“Oh, I like him,” she said. “No, you all go on in, I’ve got things under control for now.”

Mr. Weasley slung an arm over Draco’s shoulders and led him back into the front room with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny following. From the broad grin on his face, there was no doubt that Molly had approved. As the room erupted with everyone getting up to greet him properly, Draco laughed.

“I get it now,” he said softly. Harry’s grin confirmed his guess and they took seats on a loveseat near the fire.

The radio played softly in the background and the conversation ranged from Quidditch to Hogwarts to the Ministry until Mrs. Weasley called that dinner was nearly ready. Draco stood.

“Shall I set the table?”

Ron got up from his seat with Hermione, “I’ll show you where everything is.”

George and Percy went to the kitchen and soon returned with platters of food. Harry and Hermione ducked into the kitchen as well, where Ginny was putting finishing touches on the roast and Mrs. Weasley was setting dishes to wash in the sink.

Soon everyone was seated around a table (which surely wasn’t always this large) and they all dug into the feast. Harry and George cleared the dishes afterwards and set them to wash in the sink. Leaving the gentle _clink-clink_ behind them, they joined the rest of the family in the front room again where they had all settled to digest.

Harry took a seat on the arm of Draco’s overstuffed chair and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Draco smiled as the warmth of the evening swirled around them.

“So,” Mr. Weasley began as Ginny distributed tea cups late that evening. “Let’s hear it. How did you two end up together?”

Draco and Harry looked at each other. They had never told the story together before, but they figured now was as good a place as any to start.

They passed the narration easily back and forth as they told of their schoolyard rivalry (“Such a pompous–,” “ Hey!”), their first kiss (“He just laid one on me!”), a burgeoning relationship hidden in secret corridors, and their promise to each other.

“I swore we would find him a way out of all of this,”

“And I swore I would protect him,”

“And we both promised to make it out alive.”

By the time they reached their reunion after the war, most of the room was sniffling and trying to hold back tears. Mr. Weasley pulled a handkerchief from the pockets of his robes and blew his nose loudly.

“And now, I suppose, we’re just living the domestic life,” Harry finished.

Molly got out of her rocking chair and gathered both of them to her. Still crying, she kissed both of their cheeks before returning to her chair. Hermione and Ginny exchanged smiles as she sat back down.

~

Christmas Day was just as Christmas is supposed to be. With everyone decked out in paper crowns and full of food, the house was never quiet for a moment.

 As they said goodbyes on Boxing Day, Draco hugged Mrs. Weasley and thanked her for having them and she started crying all over again.

“You take good care of my Harry,” she said.

“I will.”

Draco and Harry walked hand in hand to the edge of the yard before turning on the spot and disapparating with a loud pop.


	4. I Can Tell the Right Sort for Myself, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be sunshine and roses

**Day 19: In formal wear**

Harry’s first year as a professor passed quickly. Any awkwardness he had imagined from knowing his students as fellows was put out of his mind quickly as he realized they had already seen him as a teacher in the DA. They certainly had no trouble with him in the role now.

Soon enough, Harry was proctoring exams and then the children were being sent home for the summer. Harry returned home for the last time until September, late and exhausted, and collapsed immediately into bed. Draco smiled and tucked him in before returning to the fire with his book.

The next morning, Harry rolled out of bed after sleeping for 12 hours to find Draco and Ron chatting over tea at the kitchen table.

“G’morning,” he grumbled and made for the kettle.

Draco and Ron continued chatting as Harry woke up and slowly joined the conversation.

“Harry, mate, I need your help,” Ron interjected in a lull in the chatter.

“What with?” Harry said through a mouthful of toast.

“I want to propose to Hermione.”

Harry choked on his toast and coughed crumbs across the table.

“You all right, mate?”

Next to him, Draco rubbed his back.

“Yeah,” Harry said after a long drink of tea. “Why do you need my help with proposing?”

“I was hoping you could keep her out of the Burrow for the day while I get some stuff set up.”

“Of course, mate,” Harry smiled.

The engagement went off without a hitch. Ginny figured it out but seemed to have kept mum. Hermione for her part acted surprised, even though Ron was terrible at keeping secrets; she could read him like a book.

By the end of the summer, they had set a date for the following April and Harry had been asked to be Ron’s best man, not that it was unexpected.

The morning of the wedding, Harry and Draco rose with the sun. They ate breakfast and dressed in their dress robes. Draco’s were a midnight blue and Harry wore a set in deep red. Draco tried in vain to fix Harry’s hair for the tenth time that morning and gave up with a sigh. He left a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek and checked his pockets for his wand and wedding present.

Harry and Draco had decided to give separate gifts because their histories with the couple were admittedly about as different as they could be. Harry had spent several days compiling a scrapbook of the trio’s time at Hogwarts and had written out a long letter in the front cover to them. Draco had gone with a book for their new home.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Molly was running around as though she were running the entire wedding herself. Draco took her to the kitchen for a cup of tea and Ginny took over greeting the guests. Harry headed upstairs to see Ron.

He was a mess.

“Harry, thank Merlin you’re here.”

“What’s up?”

“I can’t do this.” His cheeks were red and he had obviously been pacing around his attic bedroom. “I can’t get married!”

“Yes, you can, and you will. You and Hermione love each other. You are perfect together. You’re getting married today!”

“But Harry—,”

“Besides, your mum will kill you if you ruin all her planning.”

Ron collapsed onto the bed, still bedecked in bright orange sheets, and groaned. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Marry her. Like you’ve wanted to for the last four years.”

Ron sat up and looked hard at Harry. After he studied him for a moment he stood and pulled him into a brief hug. “What would I do without you, mate?”

“I imagine by now both Hermione and your mum would be chasing you across the English countryside for trying to call off the wedding,” Harry grinned. Ron’s eyes widened and Harry laughed. “It’s all going to work out. It’s always been the two of you.”

A knock sounded on the door and Draco peeked his head inside.

“Molly’s gone a bit… I need help in the kitchen,” he said.

Harry and Ron shared a laugh, then Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and followed Draco downstairs.

**Day 20: Dancing**

The tent was raised on the front lawn of the Burrow in late morning and the ceremony commenced at half twelve. Hermione was stunning in a simple silk dress, her hair piled on top of her head and her face covered by a small veil. Ron stood staring at her with a grin on his face so broad the entire assembly couldn’t help but smile.

Draco sat in the back of the assembly with a soft smile as Harry stood behind Ron. When it came time to exchange rings, Harry produced them from within his dress robes and handed them to Ron who nearly dropped them in his rush to get it on Hermione’s finger.

After the newlywed couple shared a kiss that neither seemed to want to break – the assembly began to laugh before they finally broke lips – the party began.

As with any Weasley family gathering, everyone was well fed.

There was a small band playing and they struck up Hermione’s favorite song, “It Had to Be You,” for their first dance.

The couple spun around in the middle of the tent, Ron cradling his bride with a tenderness everyone envied, seated as they were on the outskirts of the dancing space.

When they finished with a kiss, a few couples got up to join them as the next song began. Harry turned back to Draco. His face was in a wide grin, but there were tears in his eyes.

Draco reached up and brushed the tears from under his glasses. Harry huffed a breath and placed his hand over Draco’s.

“They’re just so wonderful together,” he whispered. Draco returned the smile and stood, holding his hand out to Harry.

“May I have this dance?”

Harry took the proffered hand and rose from his seat. The pair turned into each other once on the dance floor. Harry placed his hand on Draco’s arm and received a gentle hand on his waist. They spun slowly to the soft tune.

Draco pulled Harry closer and pressed their cheeks together as they lost themselves in the moment.

The song changed to a quicker pace and they broke apart slightly as they moved with the group; their hands stayed attached no matter what silly dance move they partook in.

The day wore on and the dancers grew tired. Draco and Harry left to meander around the crowd.

Harry seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the romance of the day and refused to let Draco out of his sight. They held hands most of the afternoon, only separating when absolutely necessary. He spent the time staring into the crowd with a soft smile on his face or glancing over to Draco shyly then studying his toes.

Draco guessed what was going on inside his head but didn’t feel like breaking the spell. Instead he gently squeezed Harry’s hand whenever he shyly looked away and dragged him onto the dance floor whenever the sighing got too wistful.

When the sunset lit the sky red, Hermione and Ron retreated into the house to change clothes. They returned a while later – no one noticed how long in the excitement of the party – dressed in traveling cloaks and clutching suitcases in one hand and each other.

Everyone clamored around them to hug the newlyweds and wish them all the best. They broke away after a while, citing their train departure, and walked away from the party where they turned and disapparated with a _pop!_ to their honeymoon.

**Day 21: Cooking/baking**

That morning, Draco had led Harry back into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was rushing to and fro frantically trying to keep multiple spells going at once. A broom was sweeping a broken dish under the rug, while in the sink a plate was being scrubbed by a houseplant. On the table, a knife was cutting potatoes into such tiny pieces they were becoming minced rather than cubed, and the door to the front room swung back and forth on its hinges.

Harry crossed the room to Molly’s side and laid a hand on her arm.

“Mrs. Weasley,” he said softly and the woman looked up at him. The plant stopped washing the dish, the broom stopped hiding the broken shards, and the knife gave up its quest to finish off the potato once and for all. The door slowed and stopped as Mrs. Weasley accepted the hug from Harry.

Draco smiled behind him. He hadn’t been able to calm the woman down and as the spells started taking up their own ideas he had run for help.

“So glad you’re here, Harry. Could you help me with something?”

“Certainly,” he assured. She set him about preparing the potatoes and assigned Draco to the dishes while she cleaned up the broken glass from the floor.

Soon she declared they were hers for the day and she decked each of the young men in an apron. To Harry’s delight, Draco’s was frilled with lace along the sides.

“You look so pretty in your apron, Dray,” Harry grinned cheekily as Draco tied it around his slender waist.

Harry tied on his own – a pale green covered in plaid – as Draco grumbled. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand affectionately before moving on to the tasks Mrs. Weasley had set them.

They spent the morning under Molly’s keen eye, helping to prepare massive amounts of mashed potatoes, several roasts, and enough salad to feed a herd of cattle, and hauling two barrels of wine from the cellar. Mrs. Weasley had prepared an enormous cake and was humming happily as she and Draco decorated it in the late morning.

Harry was just finishing the last of the dishes and pulling on oven mitts to take the roast from the oven when Mrs. Weasley declared the cake finally up to her standards.

The cake was piled high with frosting and sugared flowers, and Mrs. Weasley was pulling two tiny figurines from a small box. She placed them delicately on the top of the cake and sighed.

“Perfect.”

As Harry and Draco wrestled the last roast out of the oven, Mrs. Weasley levitated the cake and, bellowing ahead of her to move, brought the cake out to the party area.

“Psst.”

Harry turned to the sound and saw Ginny’s bright red hair disappear into the doorway upstairs. He followed the flash and joined her in the hallway.

“Is mum alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s all set,” Harry answered as Draco joined them. “What’s up, Gin?”

“Hermione is a mess. Sobbing that she wished her mother was here to see her get married. I’m out of ideas! What do I do?!”

“Where is she?” Harry asked.

“My room,” replied Ginny, starting up the stairs.

Harry and Draco followed and when they reached the second landing, Ginny shoved Harry in and slammed the door behind him.

She and Draco settled down to listen at the door.

“Hermione?”

She was stunning, even in tears, and Harry couldn’t stop a small exclamation escaping his lips.

“Oh, Harry,” she stood and hugged him, staining his apron with tears.

“What’s the matter?” he asked softly.

“I just wish –,” she hiccupped. “I just wish my mum was here.”

He squeezed her and stepped back. “I understand,” he answered. She smiled weakly and nodded.

“Do you want me to bring Molly up?”

She smiled a bit broader.

“All right, wait here,” he said as he turned from the door. “And Hermione?”

She hummed a response.

“You look amazing.”

She smiled her full smile and he slipped from the room. As he left the room, he found only Draco on the landing.

“Ginny’s gone to get Molly,” he whispered. And surely, soon the pair was mounting the stairs.

Molly shooed the three young people and they returned to the kitchen as Molly entered Ginny’s bedroom.

Draco and Harry removed their aprons and adjusted each other’s robes and hair before going out to join the gathering crown under the tent.

~

Everything worked out fine and by the time Hermione emerged from the front door at the beginning of the ceremony, no one could tell she had been crying.

**Day 22: In battle, side-by-side**

The reception continued into the night. After the dancing and drinking died down, the party shifted into the Burrow. Draco took up a position on the arm of Harry’s chair and the latter traced slow circles on his boyfriend’s thigh.

George and Ginny were absorbed in conversation when Draco entered the kitchen.

“I’m calling it safe at this point,” George said. “It’s been two years. He would have given up by now if he were just trying to avoid Azkaban.”

Draco froze in the doorway, the door held out in front of him. Ginny turned from the sink at the increase in noise from the front room and blushed scarlet.

George stood from his post leaning against the table and turned to see what his sister was gaping at.

“Draco,” Ginny began, but Draco turned and returned to the front room, the door swinging behind him. He walked straight through the room and out the front door. As the Weasleys and Harry watched him with confusion, Ginny came rushing out of the kitchen, hot on his tail, followed by George, significantly less quickly.

Draco was halfway across the lawn when Ginny grabbed his arm.

“DRACO, listen!”

“To what?!” he croaked, his voice cracking and tears pricking at his eyes. George had caught up with them now. “I’m just a joke to you, aren’t I?”

“Hey mate, it’s not like that,” George piped up. “I just don’t want to see Harry hurt, is all.”

“You think I’d honestly use Harry like that? Is that what I am to you? Just another peril to protect him from?”

“Draco, calm down, it’s just –,” Ginny began again.

“JUST WHAT?” Draco yelled, “I love Harry. More than you will ever know. And if you can’t see that, that’s not my problem. But I will not stay here and be insulted.” He turned from the pair and made to leave, but for Harry’s voice calling over the lawn.

“What’s going on?”

Ginny turned to Harry, “Draco overheard George saying…” She glanced to George guiltily.

“I just said I was glad that you weren’t just some means to an end for him, I mean, since it’s been two years now. He’s blown it way out of proportion,” George explained.

It was Harry’s turn to be furious. “What?!”

Ginny stepped between the two men, “He didn’t mean anything by it, and you have to admit it was a bit suspicious, Harry.”

“I can’t believe this,” Harry said quietly.

Draco had turned back towards the house but had not moved from his position at the edge of the lawn.

“You think Draco is just using me?”

“Not anymore, mate, it was just… odd.”

“I can’t believe this,” he repeated. “I thought we were friends.” His voice had shrunk to little more than a whisper. Draco returned his side and laced his fingers into Harry’s as he spoke.

“We are! That’s why I don’t want to see you get hurt!” George exclaimed.

Harry shook his head slowly. “You don’t trust me to make my own decisions.”

“I just don’t trust…” George trailed off.

“Draco,” Harry finished. “You don’t trust Draco. Same thing, really. I trust him. That should be enough.”

The two young men stared at each other across Ginny, still standing between them.

“It’s been two years, and I get it now, but, when you first got together… I was worried for you, too,” she said.

“I trusted him two years ago. I trusted him three years ago. It should be enough for you.” He stepped back from the Weasley siblings. “Besides, I can look after myself.”

With that, Harry stormed off the lawn, leaving Draco behind. He sighed, straightened his posture infinitesimally, and addressed the gathering of Weasleys behind George who had crept out of the Burrow to see what the commotion was.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

He turned and followed in the direction Harry had gone.

**Day 23: Arguing**

Draco strode after Harry, his annoyance turning quickly into anger.

“What the hell, Potter?”

Draco had caught up to him halfway to town and grabbed his arm, spinning him about face and fixing the fleeing man with a glare. Harry had tears in his eyes.

The shock of Draco’s anger flashed across Harry’s face before it was replaced by a matched anger. “What the fuck did I do?” he shouted as he wrenched his arm from Draco’s grasp.

“I don’t need defending like some helpless child, you sodding hero!” Draco spat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were the only one in this relationship!” Harry crossed his arms and took a step back from Draco.

“His problem was with me. _Is_ with me. I can handle it _myself_.”

Harry stared at Draco, his eyes narrowing into slits.

“You really expect me to just leave you to your own problems? Not try to help you at all.”

“That’s exactly what I expect. I can and will look after myself.”

“Draco, if someone has a problem with you, they have a problem with me.” His face softened. “I love you and I want to help you. Let me help you,” Harry pleaded.

Draco snapped, “I don’t need your help! I don’t need your protection! Haven’t you had enough of saving people?!”

Tears returned to Harry’s eyes. “You’re not ‘people’, Dray. I love you. Only you.”

Draco only glared back, his eyes cold and his arms crossed.

A misty rain began to fall on the two men standing too far away from each other on a country road.

“I don’t need saving.”

Draco turned on his heel and walked off the road into the meadow, impatiently flicking his hair off his face. The ground was soft beneath his expensive shoes and he began to think of Grimmauld Place to Apparate home when he heard Harry chasing him through the mud. He let him catch up and felt Harry’s arms wrap fiercely around him from behind.

“Why?” Harry asked, his face buried in the back of Draco’s dress robes.

Draco didn’t answer. Harry knew why. Draco would not stand by and let others fight for him. Just as he would not be a pawn in someone else’s game.

“Do you still love me?”

Of course he did. But did it matter? He was just trying to play him. How dare he play the pity card? How dare he ask that?

He knew what to say to hurt Harry beyond belief. He knew how to break his heart. How to kill him. One word. That was all it would take.

Draco drew in a deep breath.

“No.”

Harry dropped his arms from around Draco and fled. Regret stabbed through Draco’s heart like a red-hot poker the moment the warmth of Harry’s body left his.

_Shit._ Draco cursed to himself. _What the fuck did you do that for? You arse. You fucking imbecile. How could you do that to Harry?_

Snapping back to reality, he  yelled, “Harry! Wait!”

Draco took off across the field after Harry, chasing him for the second time that evening.

“Harry come back!” He panted. “I love you!”

A loud crack sounded across the rainy night. Draco collapsed into the soggy ground as the tears began to fall anew.

After a few moments, Draco realized just how wet he was. The cold of the rain had seeped quickly into his robes, and now he was drenched to the bone. He stood and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry wasn’t there, not that Draco had expected him to be.

Draco stripped off his wet dress robes. He collapsed into his usual armchair and started the fire with a casual flick of his wand. He cried himself to sleep.

Harry never came home.

~

Draco woke to the owl pecking on the window with the Prophet.

His face was stiff with the salt of last night’s tears and his body was sore from sleeping in the armchair. The fire had long since died out. He allowed the owl in and paid him for the paper, depositing it on an end table.

He listened for the creak of floorboards and called out forlornly but Harry was not in the house.

Upstairs, he hung his dress robes to dry in the empty bedroom and took a shower. The few tears still slipping out of his tired eyes were hidden in the stream.

~

Sitting at the kitchen table with bits of parchment torn up, scratched out, and thrown all about him, he finally had a note he was happy with.

_Harry,_  
                I love you. Please come home.  
                Draco

He secured it and handed it to their owl, a beautiful tawny. “Find Harry,” he told her.

He slouched at the table and wrapped his hands around his tea mug, long since gone cold.

A loud _woosh_ sounded behind him and he started as Ginny and George Weasley swept into his kitchen.

Draco pulled his robe tighter around himself and looked at the pair.

“Geez, you look like shit,” George began. Ginny punched his arm and glared at him.

“We came by to apologize,” Ginny announced.

“Harry’s not here.”

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She walked to the table and sat across from Draco. “I want to apologize to you.”

“Me too,” George chimed in, taking the seat next to Ginny.

Draco looked up at them and searched their faces.

“It was wrong of us to distrust you when Harry obviously trusts you. That’s enough for us.” George nodded as Ginny delivered her preplanned speech. “I’m sorry for ever having doubted you, and I’m glad you and Harry found each other.”

“I’m sorry for being so crass. It’s not my place and I’m glad you and Harry are happy.” George seconded.

“You may be eating those words soon.” Draco answered. “Harry didn’t come home last night.”

Ginny’s jaw dropped.

“What happened?” George asked.

“We had a fight,” was all he said. He was a Malfoy, goddammit; he would not lose it in public. “Tea?”

The three sat at the kitchen table and drank tea for an hour until Ginny and George awkwardly made their excuses and left, apologizing again and asking Draco to let them know when Harry came back.

After another hour, Harry’s reply came. It was a small piece of parchment and it had only one word on it.

“No.”

**Day 24: Making up afterwards**

Draco staggered upstairs, swallowing his broken heart, and cursed himself loudly. He dressed himself hastily and slunk back downstairs. He took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames, demanding loudly, “Hogsmeade!” as he stepped into the fire.

Draco emerged from the grate on the other side and strode straight out of the shop.

He moved in such a flurry that people jumped out of his way. He strode up the road to Hogwarts and soon he was approaching the lake.

Sure enough, Harry was there.

Draco stopped. Harry was hunched over beside the lake throwing rocks into the water.

_Plunk._

He took a deep breath and called out.

“Harry?”

Harry started and turned, looking across the lawn with puffy red eyes. When he registered who had called him he turned back to the lake and curled his knees up to his face. He started shaking but said nothing.

Draco slowly closed the distance between them, stopping halfway, leaving plenty of room between them. It felt like an ocean still lay between them.

He could hear Harry crying quietly and called out again.

“Harry?”

“Go. Away.” Came the reply.

Draco cursed himself again. He deserved this.

He sat on the grass.

Harry peeked out from under his arms to see if he was still there, then ducked back into his knees.

“I’m sorry I was such an arse.”

Harry said nothing.

“I was upset. I do love you. More than anything.”

Still nothing.

A breeze blew across the lawn and the tears welled up in Draco’s eyes again. He dropped his gaze from Harry and stared at his lap. Big drops fell on his folded hands as he struggled to control himself for a long moment.

Suddenly, Harry was next to him. He kneeled down beside Draco and lifted his chin with a gentle hand.

Draco met his eyes and sniffed.

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was just mad that you would even ask me that.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have. I was mad you were being so stubborn.”

“We were both a bit stubborn,” Draco answered.

Harry grinned, the tear tracks on his face crinkling.

“Please come home,” Draco said.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

The couple stood and brushed off their robes, then linked their fingers together and began walking down to Hogsmeade.

“We’re in this together,” Draco stated.

“Hmm?” Harry looked at him.

“We don’t have to defend ourselves for ourselves. I understand that now. I want to be there for you and you want to be there for me,” he explained. “We’re in this together.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “Always together.”

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Dray.” ~~~~


	5. All Was Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending they deserve

**Day 25: Gazing into each other’s eyes**

When they returned to Grimmauld Place, both young men were quite tired. They changed into pyjamas and curled up in their oversized bed. Draco fit his body to Harry’s and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment. Draco sighed into the messy black hair and soon both were fast asleep.

~

Draco sent off a note to Ginny that Harry was back and everything was quite all right before he left for work the next morning.

Harry wandered downstairs after Draco had left, scratching his head and yawning, when Ginny and George came sweeping in the kitchen.

“’Lo, Harry,” greeted George.

“Hullo. Shall I put the kettle on?”

“We came by to apologize,” Ginny said instead of answering.

“Dray said you might,” he hummed as he put the kettle on anyways. “Don’t worry about it, really. I understand and I’m glad you understand now too.”

George smiled, “Thanks, Harry. We didn’t mean to get between you two.”

“And we’re really sorry for not trusting you,” Ginny added.

Harry chuckled. “I know, but thanks for coming by.” He set two mugs of tea on the table and waved to chairs, which the pair took. Harry sat down opposite them with his own mug and smiled to it as though it held a secret. Ginny and George exchanged looks but neither said anything.

After a moment, Harry spoke. “I really love him.”

He raised his eyes and saw the Weasleys with small smiles on their faces, unsure of what to say.

“Really, really, embarrassingly much.”

“That’s great, Harry,” Ginny tried. George snorted back a laugh.

Harry blushed and drank his tea. “I’m going to ask him to marry me,” he said quietly after another moment.

“That’s wonderful!” Ginny grinned. “How are you going to do it?”

“Haven’t a clue, I just decided right now.” Harry laughed and the others joined him.

The easy laughter faded into a lazy conversation that carried into the afternoon, where Draco found all three lounging in the front room swapping Quidditch stories. When he entered the room Harry grinned and patted the sofa next to him. Ginny and George exchanged a glance before Ginny jumped up and began gathering their dishes.

“We should be going, I suppose,” Ginny explained with feigned ease. “Mum will be wondering where we’ve gone off to.”

“You don’t have to go,” Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

“We really should; we’ll just clean up first, right George?”

“Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll get them,” Draco said, taking a mug from Ginny’s hand. “Are you all right?”

She seemed tense. Something was going on. She shook her head with a blush, snatched the mug, and scurried into the kitchen. George chuckled and followed Ginny with a pair of plates from the coffee table. Draco turned to Harry.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Harry answered a bit too quickly, jumping up from his seat. The rising blush on his own cheeks begged to differ, but Draco let it slide with a slow shake of his head. Instead, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“How was your day?”

“Better now that you’re home,” Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes in mock embarrassment and kissed him lightly. From the kitchen, Ginny called out. “Bye Harry, Draco! We’re off now!”

“Bye guys, thanks for stopping by!” Harry called back over Draco’s shoulder. As the whoosh from the hearth faded Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Why were they so eager to get out of here, exactly?”

“No idea,” Harry lied. He squeezed Draco and kissed him again. Then, taking his hand, led him back to the sofa. He pulled Draco down next to him and met his eyes.

“I love you, Dray.”

Draco smiled automatically. “I love you, too. Now are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Harry refused to answer and instead continued to stare at Draco’s teasing smile.

“Draco…” Harry began after a moment, but trailed off and shook his head. Draco gently lifted Harry’s chin up again.

Green eyes again met gold and Harry blurted, “Marry me.”

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Really?”

Harry laughed, “Yes, really! I love you, you dolt! Marry me, ah—!”

Harry’s shout of surprise was cut off as the quick moving figure found its target and covered his mouth with a kiss.

Harry smiled against Draco’s mouth. “Is that a yes?” he prompted when Draco broke the kiss.

“Yes, you _dolt_ ,” Draco mocked. “Yes.”

**Day 26: Getting married**

Unlike Ron and Hermione, Draco and Harry decided to have a small ceremony. This was how they found themselves on the lawn of Hogwarts the last weekend of August under the shade of the Astronomy Tower.

The trees had begun to alight in bright hues and the giant squid was floating along lazily in the middle of the lake. The birds flitted among tree branches and the crowd gathered to witness murmured as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Married life had been treating Ron well and his dress robes sat a bit tightly across his middle. He stood grinning behind Harry. On his mirror image stood Pansy, decked in a splendid teal set of silk robes and dabbing her eyes every so often with a handkerchief, careful not to smudge her mascara.

Harry and Draco stood in a matching set of cream silk dress robes, a broach fastening each closed. Harry’s was an orange lily and Draco’s was a yellow narcissus. Narcissa herself sat in the front row and beamed at her son when he glanced her way. His father nodded, only a small twitch on the side of his mouth betraying how proud he was of his son.

Hermione and Hagrid occupied the remaining front most seats, Hagrid sobbing into his great handkerchief.

The officiating wizard coughed softly and the small crowd fell silent.

“We are gathered to witness the joining of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter.”

A fresh sob burst out of Hagrid and Hermione patted his arm gently.

The wizard continued. “The couple will exchange their own vows.”

“Draco. You have been the light in my life for nearly five years. Since that first kiss fifth year, you have been a constant surprise and often the only thing that kept me going. I don’t know what I would have done without you sometimes. You keep me grounded and you remind me that I am loved on a daily basis. I couldn’t ask for anything more from my life. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I am so glad to be marrying you today. You are my everything.”

A delicate sob escaped Pansy and she shook her head and wiped her eyes before Draco spoke.

“I never thought I would be so lucky in my life to find this great of a love. Your presence in my life has given me hope. I know it sounds sappy, and I know a lot of people claim you as their source of hope, but, Harry, you’re my hope. You are such a strong man, and such a good man, and being loved by you is all I could ever ask for. I love you for your strengths, and I love you for your weaknesses. I love you for your highs and I love you for your lows. I love when you rush to help someone in need and when you stand up as a public symbol you never wanted to be. And I love you when you can’t deal with it anymore and come to me to lean on. I will always be there for you and I will always love you.”

Tears glistened in Harry’s eyes now, too, and he smiled at his almost-husband. The official smiled and spoke again.

“May I have the rings?”

Ron withdrew the rings from the pocket of dress robes and handed them to Harry. The couple slipped the rings onto each other’s hands and the tears began to escape Harry’s eyes. Their hands did not separate, remaining linked between them.

“I now pronounce you wizard and wizard. You may kiss your groom.”

Never much one for public displays, Harry leaned in and planted a firm but innocent kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco smiled, dropped Harry’s hands and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband’s shoulders. Harry tucked his head against Draco’s shoulder and fit his arms around the slender waist of his husband.

He could feel slight tremors in Draco’s thin frame and when the pair drew back he could see Draco had begun to cry as well. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry again, the tears mingling on their lips.

“I love you,” Draco whispered, taking Harry’s hands again.

“I love you, too, Dray,” Harry smiled. “We’re married!”

Draco laughed shortly then turned to the crowd and shouted, “We’re married!”

~

The reception was in the great hall, where the enchanted ceiling shone with the last sun of summer and an occasional cloud drifted along. A single table had been set in the center of the room and the newlyweds took their place at the head of the table.

With a wave of her hand, Minerva summoned the wedding feast and everyone dug into roast beef, pork chops, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and of course peppermint humbugs. The pumpkin juice flowed and as everyone finished, Ron rose to give a toast.

Everyone fell silent and turned to the head of the table where Ron sat at Harry’s right side with his wife.

“Harry, my best mate, I am so glad to be here on your wedding day.” A short round of applause followed and Ron smiled before turning back to Harry. “To see you as happy today as I am with Hermione is a dream come true. Draco,” he turned to address his best mate’s husband, “I never really liked you in school.” Laughter echoed around the hall good-naturedly. “But you’ve turned out to be a well good bloke and I’m glad to see you and Harry so happy together.” He raised his goblet, “To many more years!”

The table echoed his cheer and drank. Harry and Draco exchanged a brief kiss and smiled foolishly at each other. Before the murmuring rose back up, Pansy stood.

“I’d like to give a toast, as well,” she began before the water works broke free again. “Draco, I love you,” she sniffed, “and I am so proud of you,” she wiped her eyes, “and so glad to see you this happy.”

The tears overwhelmed her then and she began to sob uncontrollably to the great discomfort of the table. Draco stood and wrapped his arms around the shaking young woman.

“I love you, too, Pans. I’m so glad you’re here today.”

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes again before raising her glass. “To Draco and Harry!”

Again the table echoed the cheer. The table, emptied of the main course while Pansy sobbed in her theatrics, suddenly held a large white cake in front of the newlywed’s place settings.

Harry laughed and looked to Hermione. On the top of the cake stood two tiny figures of himself and Draco which had been enchanted to waltz slowly around the top of the circular cake. Hermione blushed, “You two looked so happy at Ron and my wedding, there’s a picture of you dancing, and I just had to make it for your wedding.”

“It’s perfect.”

Draco carefully plucked the dancing figures and placed them on the table where they continued to spin in slow circles.

After some debate on how to cut the cake (it was decided magic was easiest), and everyone had had their fill, the party wound to a close. By the end of the night, only Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco and Harry remained at the table. A glance passed between Harry’s best mates and they stood to go, their intentions understood in only a second. Pansy, too, made her excuses and Harry and Draco were left alone.

“Astronomy Tower?” Harry asked after they heard the front door to the castle close with finality.

Draco smiled.

~

The view from the top of the tower was one of Harry’s favorite. The memories there were mixed. But with the finality of his marriage night, it would forever be a magical place.

They kissed. It was unlike their first kiss atop that tower, full of fear and hurried, but slow and languid; an embrace inside an embrace.

And Harry and Draco, like their tiny cake topper counterparts, waltzed across the top of the tower under the clear August night sky, finally married men.

**Day 27: One of their birthdays**

“Happy birthday, Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes to his husband standing beside their bed with a tray of breakfast. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and affixed his glasses to his face. Sliding up against the headboard he accepted the tray.

Draco slid into the bed beside him and kissed his cheek. “Sleep well?”

Harry hummed in the affirmative and took a bite of toast. Draco nuzzled next to him and stared into space, mindlessly musing about this and that while Harry ate. When he seemed done, Draco turned to face him again.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?”

“I think we should go see Hagrid.”

“Hagrid?”

“Ten years ago today he rescued me from the Dursleys. I ought to go see him.” Harry examined the bedspread.

Draco smiled, “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do. Hagrid’s sounds nice.” Harry looked up and smiled.

After a languid kiss, the pair climbed out of the oversized bed, giggling. Harry wrote a quick note to Ron inviting him and Hermione to dinner that evening at the Leaky Cauldron. They dressed and made for the fireplace, spinning into the grate in the usual burst of green flame.  

Once in Hogsmeade, they made a stop off for a butterbeer and a chat with some old classmates there. Seamus was in town visiting with Dean Thomas and the group passed the time easily as they reminisced on the last ten years. A few well aimed jokes were sent Draco’s way but he charmingly deflected them and Harry’s hand in his reassured that they were only teasing.

After an hour, Harry and Draco made their excuses and made the long walk up to the castle. They found Hagrid in his garden planting what would undoubtedly be enormous pumpkins.

“Hullo Hagrid!” Harry called.

“’Arry! Draco! Whut brings ya out here?”

“It’s my twenty-first birthday and it got me reminiscing. Who better with than you?”

“I’m much obliged! Come in, come in, I’ll put the kettle on!”

They passed the afternoon pleasantly and somehow managed to avoid eating any of Hagrid’s extremely stale biscuits. Hagrid told story after story of Harry as a kid: Harry as a baby riding with him on the flying motorcycle, Harry on his eleventh birthday and scaring the Dursleys half to death with his pink umbrella (“Do you still have that?” “O’ course! Don’t tell Minervuh…”), and all the occasions over the years where Harry got into something he had no business in (“You three never could resist something weird going on”).

They talked about Ron and Hermione and Harry assured Hagrid he would tell them to come visit soon.

They talked about Draco’s family.

They talked about Harry and Draco’s wedding.

They talked about Hogwarts. The secret passages and the dangerous (“There’s nothin’ that’d hurt yeh in that castle!”) creatures they had found within.

They talked all afternoon until Draco and Harry could no longer ignore their empty stomachs and made their good-byes.

They met Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron where the couple was occupying a corner table and talking in hushed tones. Ron’s face told Harry something was up but he didn’t ask as they took their place across the table.

“Happy birthday, mate!”

Harry grinned. It was good to be with friends.

They ate pub stew and drank butterbeer. They exchanged stories and told jokes. They laughed and they empathized. And at last, Harry could hold it in no more.

“So what’s going on between you two?” The pair exchanged a look of fake surprise and Harry barked a short laugh. “Don’t give me that, you’re my two best friends, I think I know when something is up.”

Ron grinned so wide his face was split in half and Hermione blushed and unconsciously touched her hand to her stomach. “Should we tell him?” she asked her husband.

“You’re pregnant!?” Harry shouted.

The noise in the pub fell silent and Hermione nodded. Then a loud roar went up and everyone was clapping Ron on the back and hugging Hermione. Harry stood between his two best friends and beamed as though he were expecting.

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” Everyone laughed and he and Hermione hugged again. When the fuss eventually died down, Harry returned to his seat and gripped Draco’s hand tightly under the table. They continued their conversation for a bit longer until Hermione started yawning.

“Better be getting home,” she said. Ron jumped to his feet and got her coat. As he helped her into it, she mumbled a protest, “I’m not helpless, Ronald, just pregnant,” but let him ease it onto her shoulders anyways.

~

Harry and Draco collapsed into their bed later that evening. Both were covered in sweat and smiling through their exhaustion.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.”

Draco had pulled a small box from the bedside table drawer and laid in gently on Harry’s chest.

“Oh? I thought that was my present?” He smiled mischievously and Draco blushed in return.

“It was part of it. Open it.”

Harry wiggled off the top of the small box and inside found a tiny locket. He eased it open and Draco’s voice issued from within: “Never forget that I love you.”

Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes and he turned to see Draco propped on his elbow watching him.

“I love it Dray,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Draco smiled and held out his hand. Harry gave him the locket and Draco clasped it around Harry’s neck, planting a tiny kiss on top of the fastener. Then he enveloped Harry in his arms and squeezed. “Happy birthday, my love.”

**Day 28: Doing something riddikulus**

Harry and Draco often went to Andromeda Tonks’ house to visit Ted Lupin. One late summer day found them at the Tonks residence with little three year old Teddy throwing quite the fit. His grandmother answered the door and the screaming that exploded from the hallway was enough to make Harry flinch.

“How’s my godson today?”

Andromeda rolled her eyes and beckoned them inside. Teddy was sitting in a booster chair at the kitchen table screaming and turning his hair a new color every few seconds.

“Teddy, Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco are here to see you, but you can’t play with them until you eat your peas.” The older woman explained calmly as the child continued to scream.

He opened his eyes a tiny bit to see if his uncles were really there and promptly stopped crying. His hair stuck on a shade of violent fuchsia and his cheeks flushed with exertion.

“I hate peas,” he answered.

“They’re very good for you,” Harry replied with a smile. “Eat your peas and then we can go to the park!”

Teddy studied Harry for a moment.

Draco crouched next to the chair Teddy was in. “Hey Ted,” Teddy looked at him. “We really wanted to play with you today, but if you’re not gonna eat your peas, we’re gonna have to leave. We don’t want that, right?”

“No,” Teddy pouted. “I wanna play.”

“Alright, let’s finish these peas, then,” Draco smiled back at Harry and picked up the tiny fork to scoop up some of the vegetables.

Harry nodded to the sitting room and he and Andromeda left to sit down.

She sighed heavily, “Sometime I fear I am too old for a toddler”

Harry smiled sadly. “We can take him off your hands whenever you need a rest, you know.”

“Oh I don’t want to impose on you boys, you’re so young.”

“It’s no imposition. We love spending time with Teddy. And I don’t work most of the summer. Just drop me an owl.”

Andromeda gave Harry a weak smile. “I think I will go take a nap. This little one has had me up since five.”

Harry squeezed her arm and she climbed the stairs. “We’ll keep him out of the house,” he called after her. She waved he hand and shuffled heavily upwards.

Harry returned to the kitchen to find Draco playing airplane with the last of the peas.

“Zoom!”

Teddy giggled and ate the forkful of peas.

“Uncle Hawwy!” he cried with his mouth full of peas.

“Chew first, Teddy,” Draco scolded lightly. Teddy deliberately chewed his peas before Harry lifted him from his seat while Draco washed the lunch plate.

“Did you finish everything?”

“Yep!”

“Great! High-five!”

The toddler aimed a clumsy high-five at his godfather’s open hand, which Harry found sticky.

“Let’s get you washed up and then we’re going on an adventure!”

“OOOH!” The toddler shouted.

Harry directed his next comment to Draco. “Andromeda is going to take a nap, we need to get him out of the house.”

After Teddy was clean – though he would surely be dirty again soon – and had been convinced to change his hair to its normal red, they departed with stroller in tow for the park.

They chattered as adults chatter with toddlers: about the sunshine and the flowers and the bugs.

As Harry and Draco were swinging Teddy between them, the bush next to the pavement rustled and a Dementor rose out of it. Harry automatically shielded his husband and godson bodily and whipped out his wand. He began to cast the Patronus charm but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Draco had scooped up Teddy and then noticed he didn’t feel cold.

“It’s a boggart, Harry,” Harry turned to look at Draco, then back to the Dementor.

“Riddikulus,” he stated matter-of-factly. The boggart tripped backwards on his robe hem and landed comically on his rear in the bushes.

Teddy’s laughter filled the heavy summer air and Draco joined in with his laughter. The Boggart vanished with an embarrassed _pop_.

Harry sighed as the adrenaline slowed in his veins.

“Let’s thank Uncle Harry for saving us from the Boggart, right Teddy?”

“Thank you Uncle Harry!”

“You’re welcome, Teddy. Gotta protect my boys,” he smiled as Draco handed the toddler to him. Teddy nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder and was soon sleeping as they continued their walk.

“Kids amaze me. Wide awake to asleep in no time at all,” Draco mused as Teddy fisted the back of Harry’s T-Shirt. ~~~~

“I want a baby,” sighed Harry.

Draco stopped walking. He looked at Harry quizzically. “A baby.”

“Yes, Dray, a baby. A little Teddy of our own.”

“You know we can’t actually make one of those. Us being two blokes and all.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Surely there’s a wizard adoption agency.”

“I… I don’t know,” Draco answered. “We’ll have to ask around. Are you sure about this?”

“Don’t you want kids?”

“I would love to raise a child with you, Harry.”

Harry just smiled.

**Day 29: Doing something sweet**

More than a year had passed since they had first discussed adopting a child. Harry was beginning to give up on the prospect. Draco wasn’t far behind.

But one Saturday in December, they received an owl from the Minister of Magic.

_Harry and Draco,_

_Please come to the ministry at your earliest convenience. I have a matter which may concern you._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry read the letter first and shouted up the stairs to where Draco was showering.

“Dray! We’re going to the Ministry!”

Draco came downstairs, hair still wet and tousled from the shower. “What’s up?”

“Kingsley wants to see us at the ministry!”

“Alright, let me get dressed.”

~

An hour later they found themselves in the Minister of Magic’s office being offered tea.

“What exactly was in that letter that has gotten you so excited?” Draco asked warily.

“I just have a good feeling,” Harry replied, actively trying not to bounce in his chair.

“Ah, Harry, Draco, thanks so much for coming in,” Kingsley Shacklebolt swept into the room like the presence that he was.

“Hello Minister, we just got your letter,” Draco answered as Harry grasped his hand tightly.

“I’ll get right down to it, since I can see you’re excited,” Kingsley chuckled and Harry tried anew to restrain himself. “I know you’ve expressed interest in adopting a child.”

Harry squealed and Draco squeezed his hand.

“It’s rather an unfortunate circumstance. A young witch in France has passed away leaving a two week old daughter behind. Her father is non-magical and wants nothing to do with the child. The French Minister asked if I knew of anyone willing to take her in. I suggested you.”

“Where is she currently? Can we meet her?” Draco spoke calmly as his husband seemed unable to.

“Yes, of course. We can take the Floo to the French Ministry now.”

~

Draco and Harry were introduced to the French Minister and then brought into a separate chamber to meet the baby. Margot was a tiny ball of pink blankets. She was being held by a ministry official who seemed less than enthused about his current job.

Harry’s eyes began to fill with tears and Draco whispered, for fear of waking the baby, “Can we hold her?”

The French Minister nodded and the babysitter handed the bundle to Draco, who carefully shifted the sleeping infant so he and Harry could equally coo over her. A tiny blonde curl stuck out from the blankets and Harry gently tucked it in. She made a small noise in her sleep but did not stir.

“Is there a protocol? What do we need to do?”

The French Minister looked to Kingsley and shrugged. Kingsley chuckled softly and gestured for Harry and Draco to follow him back to the French Minister’s office. The parents-to-be sat on one side of the desk and Kingsley stood on the narrow end of the desk.

“We already have a signed release from her father, and as he is the only living family member, we would just need you to sign the adoption papers. Are you absolutely sure about this?”

Harry and Draco looked to each other and smiled.

“We’ve been sure for a very long time,” Harry answered for them both.

The French Minister procured a very long quill from his desk and handed it to Harry to sign the document. He did so, and then took Margot from Draco so he could sign as well.

“If you want to change her name at all, even just to give her your last name, we will do that back at our ministry,” Kingsley explained. He offered a hand to each of the young men seated before him and nodded to Harry who gripped Margot tightly.

With a loud _crack_ , they reappeared in Kingsley’s office. Margot woke and began to cry. Harry’s eyebrows rose up under his messy fringe and he rocked her and whispered sweet things to her. He gave her his pinky finger and she began to suck on it. Soon she quieted and was back asleep.

Kingsley gestured for the couple to sit. “Do you want to change her name?”

“I’d like to name her after my mother. Maybe her middle name?”

Draco smiled sadly and watched Margot sleep. “Margot Lily Potter-Malfoy?” he ventured.

“Perfect.”

Kingsley wrote some things on a form and handed it to Draco who read it over, murmuring and nodding as he went. At the bottom, he signed his great looping signature and passed it to Harry, exchanging paperwork for the infant a second time. Harry read the papers to himself and signed as well.

Kingsley took the papers, rolled them up, and handed them to an aide standing near the door.

“Congratulations. You’re parents.”

Harry began to cry.

Draco hugged him with one-arm, Margot nestled between them. Harry brushed the insistent curl off her forehead and looked up at Draco.

“She’s beautiful. And she’s ours.”

“She’s ours.”

**Day 30: Doing something hot**

“Margot, stay where Daddy can see you, honey!” Harry called out across the hot Spanish sand. Draco was already following the child across the beach to where she had plopped down and begun to build a sand castle with Teddy.

Teddy loved playing with his younger cousin and she absolutely adored him. Much of the time, Teddy stayed with them at Grimmauld Place as Andromeda felt a bit frail to be chasing around an eight year old. Harry and Draco didn’t mind.

Both children were slathered in a thick coating of sunscreen and were splashing about in the waves with Draco when Hermione and Ron came out to the beach. Rose was only a year older than Margot and the two were best friends. Hugo toddled after them, one of his parents supporting him on either side on the sand.

“Look, Papa,” Margot exclaimed, holding up a bucketful of sand to Draco.

“What is it, Margot?”

“It’s a tower!” she exclaimed and dumped it onto his lap. “Papa’s a castle too!” Rose giggled and soon the three eldest cousins were all burying Draco in the sand. Naturally, Harry came over to help.

The morning of fun had to come to a close when the sun overhead got so hot the kids started whining. Even Teddy seemed to have had enough.

Ron called out, “Alright kids, let’s go get cleaned up for lunch. Nice cold lemonade!” Teddy cheered and Hugo copied him as toddlers are wont to do without knowing what was going on. The girls splashed each other one more time in the waves and then followed Ron and Hermione up the beach. Harry brushed off Draco’s arms and hauled him out of the sand laughing.

“They buried you quite well,” Harry grinned as Draco brushed some excess sand off himself. The two men linked hands and followed the procession of children up the beach to the hotel.

After everyone was dry, or at least wrapped in a towel, the whole bunch sat down to lunch. Cold sandwiches and juicy fruit were on every plate and lemonade that never seemed to run out filled each cup. The kids chattered constantly and the adults just tried to keep up.

Harry and Draco linked hands between them on the table as the hot sun passed over them.

It was a perfect day in a wonderful life.

All was well. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
